I will come for you
by Leda Star
Summary: Merlin is kidnapped by a desert prince to be his concubine. Will Arthur be able to save him? Arthur/Merlin little Gwen/Lance. rated M for later chapeters. CHAPTER 16 IS Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. **

**Chapter 1 **

"_Okay, this is not Arthur's bed."_

Merlin could confirm the fact without even opening his eyes. For one the thing, the bed on which he lay was way too comfortable; the mattress and pillows stuffed with feathers and swathed in, cool, silk sheets. A polar opposite to the straw filled sack he'd been sleeping on for the past two weeks. Also the room smelled nice. Where as Arthur's cabin had been filled with the scent of sea water and damp wood, this room was laced with the soothing fragrance of jasmines and lilacs, as if Merlin were in a fresh Spring garden. And if the sorcerer still had any doubts, the fact that he was naked beneath the heavy comforter, got rid of them quick.

"What pervert took off my clothes?"

"PERVERT!" A raspy voice shrieked.

Merlin's head whipped to his left and his gaze was captured by a pair of vermilion eyes. The eyes belong to a bird, that looked like a small hawk, with emerald colored feathers tipped with silver.

"PERVERT!" The bird squawked, shuffling on the golden perch on which it sat. As it moved its feathers changed to a light purple, with gold lines that crisscrossed to make a diamond pattern.

If this was his first time seeing the bird, Merlin would've been amazed, jaw dropping in awe at the change. But this wasn't his first time seeing the bird. And when he did, everything had went to hell….

"_One more snigger," Arthur growled. "And I'll have you dragged over the side!"_

_At the threat, Merlin tried to school his features into a blank mask of indifference, but failed when Arthur lunged over the rail, once more, emptying the contents of his stomach into the frothing water._

"_I didn't know you get seasick." He grinned._

_Arthur looked back at him with a glare. "I. Am. Not! Something must have been bad at last nights dinner."_

_The cook-who'd been walking by with a bucket of fish-looked offended, but wisely kept his mouth shut. _

_Merlin rolled his eyes. "What ever you say, _your majesty_."_

_Finding out about the royal Pratt's stomach situation was the most satisfying, and entertaining, discovery Merlin had ever made. Though it didn't quite atone for all the humiliation he'd been put through, watching Arthur suffer did bring a smile to his face. _

_Guinevere then appeared with a cup of light brown liquid. _

"_Here, your majesty," She said. "This always helps me when I have tummy troubles."_

_Arthur accepted the drink with a mumbled "Thank you. Gwen.". But as he pressed the mug to his lips his face flushed green and he whipped back to the railing. _

_Merlin had to bite his lip to keep in his chuckle. Gwen hid her grin with a hand. But Gwaine made no attempt to hide his amusement and let it show through a long, booming, laugh._

"_Don't worry my princes," He said clapping Arthur on the shoulder. "This will all be worth it when we get to Claudainia!" _

_At the mention of the kingdom, Merlin's mirth died._

_Claudainia was a chain of islands in the southern sea, ruled by the Claudain family. Two weeks prior a Claudainian, royal, messenger had arrived at Camelot with a proposal: A proposal of marriage, to be exact._

_Apparently the Claudainian king was on his death bed and thought that marrying his only daughter, crown princess Daphnia, to Arthur would insure the security of his kingdom when he passed. Though a small nation Claudainia was a powerful trading port that Uther longed to have. And so he sent Arthur, and his knights, to retrieve princess Daphnia and bring her to Camelot. Everyone was surprised, but Merlin was crushed._

"_Is something wrong, Merlin?" Gwen asked, noticing the boy's pained expression._

"_Nothing," Merlin lied, shaking off the girl's questions and making a brisk walk back to Arthur's cabin. Once there he locked the door and threw himself upon his "bed" and buried his head in his arms. "Why couldn't it have been three months ago?"_

_When Merlin still thought that Arthur was a royal Pratt that fate had cruelly saddled him with. When he dreaded each step he took to his chambers to wake him up in the morning. When he didn't…love him. _

"_Is this to be my destiny?" He asked bitterly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "To watch the person I love be with someone else? Have children? Be happy while I stand in the shadows, miserable and alone?" When no answer came Merlin cried harder._

_His sobs were interrupted by a soft thud on the bed beside him. Looking up Merlin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Atop Arthur's pillow sat a small hawk-like bird with white feathers speckled with pink spots. As the young sorcerer watched the bird ruffled its feathers, changing them to a black and blue checker-board pattern._

"_FOUND! FOUND!" It chirped._

"_How'd you-" Merlin's question was cut off as he was suddenly tossed against the wall by, what sounded like, a clap of thunder. Before he could get up another clap sounded, making the room shake and floor tilt sharply._

"_Pirates! Pirates!" A man cried in the distance. The cry was soon followed by the sounds of battle and the smell of burning wood._

_Merlin shot to his feet. "I have to find Arthur!"_

_But as he dashed towards the door the bird blocked his way._

"_FOUND! FOUND!" It shrieked, hitting Merlin with its wings._

_The servant threw his arms up to protect his face from the punch-like blows, staggering backwards in an attempt to escape._

"_Leave me alo-Oh!" His knees had hit the edge of Arthur's bed and he fell upon it, the bird following him down._

"_FOUND! FOUND!"_

"_That's IT!" Summoning his magic Merlin hit the bird with a blast of energy that sent it slamming into the wall. Finally free, Merlin leapt back to his feet and went to the door, undoing the lock and flinging it open, only to try to close it once he saw what stood on the other side._

_The 'what' was a man, who filled the doorway with his height and build, and wore a face mask. The mask had been painted to look like the snarling face of a demon, and coupled with the black robes he wore and the smoke curling around him from the open doorway, Merlin-for a few moments-thought that, that was what the man was. _

"_Oh no you don't, my little gem!" The man said, shoving the door open with one hand. The door banged against the wall and Merlin was sent falling onto the bed once more. _

_Scrambling to the head, the servant watched with fear filled eyes as the man stepped into the room. "W-who are you?" He trembled. "What do you want!"_

_The man drew closer but stopped when Merlin cringed against the headboard. "Don't fear, little gem, I mean you no harm." _

_From the corner of the room the bird got to its feet and flew to the man, perching upon his shoulder._

"_Good job Sadar," He cooed. "A full bowl of ruby berries for you when we get back to the ship."_

_The bird chirped in delight._

_As the man conversed with the bird Merlin saw something over his shoulder that had his heart racing: Lancelot. The knight put a finger to his lips as he pulled his sword from his sheath and posed to run the man-who was still cooing and congratulating the bird-through. But just as he made to do so the man whipped around, grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. Then the man drew a dagger from his belt and plunged it three times into the knight's back. _

_It took Lancelot a few seconds to realize what had happened and when he did he let out a gurgle gasp and fell to the floor. For a moment Merlin stared at his friend, laying still in a growing pool of his own blood, before letting out an angered roar._

"_You! BASTARD!"_

_Sight turning red as his eyes blazed gold Merlin lunged for the man, the beginnings of a nasty spell on his lips. But before he could even touch him there was a sharp pain in his neck and Merlin fell to the floor beside Lancelot's body._

_He tried to get up but found he was too weak to do so, his head falling back into the blood that stained the floor. As darkness began creeping around his vision Merlin reached out and took Lancelot's hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Before he passed out he felt a, weak, squeeze back._

In the present Merlin pressed a shaking hand to his mouth, hot tears prickling in his eyes. "Lance."

"Was he your lover?" A chillingly familiar voice asked.

Lounging in a chase, a few feet from the bed, was a man. He wore a pair of black pants and a red vest, left open to show off his muscled arms and torso. His skin was a dark brown, silver eyes seeming to glow beneath the wispy bangs of his shoulder length black hair. He was-Merlin reluctantly admitted-handsome, with clean facial lines and firm lips.

"He wasn't my lover!" Merlin said, wiping at his tears. "He was my friend!"

The man rose to his feet. "I apologize for killing him then."

"I don't need your apology!" Merlin snapped. "Who the hell are you and where am I!"

"Now, my little gem," The man tutted. "There's no need for such coarse language."

"I'll show you coarse!" Anger burning red and hot, Merlin thought of a spell that would turn his captor's blood to acid, set his skin ablaze, and summon a legion of crows to peck out his, infuriating, silver eyes! But when he opened his mouth to cast it he found he couldn't.

Not because he thought it was wrong or anything but because he couldn't find his magic.

"What?"

Mouth widening in a grin-that showed off his straight white teeth-the man tapped at his neck.

Confused, Merlin touched his own neck and froze. What felt like a metal collar-insulated with cloth-encircled his neck a smooth, round, stone set in the middle. As Merlin tried to gather his magic again the stone grew hot.

"What is this!"

"I don't know the name," The man replied, striding towards the bed. "But it came from a stone that fell from the heavens centuries ago. As you have probably realize, it absorbs magic."

"Take it off!" Merlin demanded, clawing at the lock that held the choker closed. As the man climbed onto the bed Merlin threw himself sideways in an attempt to escape.

"Nah, ah, ah, little gem!" The man said, grabbing the boys ankle.

Merlin kicked out with his other foot, hoping to get the man in his nose or eyes, but that was caught in the same powerful grip. With one, swift, yank the sorcerer found himself pinned beneath the man, his bare skin protected by only a thin layer of silk.

"Get off me!" Merlin shrieked, thrashing beneath the man.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" The bird repeated.

Pinning Merlin with one arm across his chest the man snapped his fingers and pointed to the window.

"To the kitchen with you Sadar!" He snapped. Sadar squawked and flew over to the window, undoing the latch with his beak and flying out.

"Now," The man grinned. "Where were we?"

"Get off of me!"

"But little gem, how can I do that when you feel so good beneath me?"

Merlin grimaced as the man ground his hips into his. "Stop it! Let me go right now or I'll-"

"You'll what? As long as this collar is around your pretty neck you're as helpless as a new born kitten." The man gloated.

Merlin closed his eyes as he tried to beat down the rising panic. _"Breathe. Just breathe."_

"Please, at least tell me who you are." Knowing something about the man was better than knowing nothing.

"It's Basil. Third prince of Namair."

Merlin gasped. Namair was a kingdom located in the center of a vast desert. For centuries stories were whispered about the countries' power and warring skills, saying that the people were the descendants of the desert spirit.

"What did you do with the crew of the ship I was on?" Merlin found himself asking.

Basil shrugged. "The ones that were left living we set in a boat to drift. The women and that blonde wisp of a warrior, that you called master, was with them."

Merlin let out a sigh, relieved that Arthur was safe. "And how long have I been asleep."

"The sun has risen four times since your slumber began."

"WHAT!"

"Yes," Basil winced, his ears ringing from the sorcerer's shriek. "I fear the sleeping dart worked a little _too_ well."

"A-are you saying that my friends have been drifting at sea for four days? They'll surly die in this heat!"

"Not if a merchant ship picks them up, the season is good for it."

"And if they don't?"

Basil shrugged again. "Then they die."

"They can't!" Merlin panicked. "You have to go back for them!"

Basil's face turned stern. "I don't have to do anything, little gem."

Merlin shook his head. "You don't understand. That "blonde wisp" is the crown prince of Camelot. If he dies you'll be plunging your country, and mine, into war!"

"I highly doubt that. Your prince's men will make sure he survives and Uther will have no reason to declare war."

"No reason!" Merlin spluttered. "You attacked his _son _and kidnapped me! He'll-"

"Do nothing. Uther would have to be a fool to risk the lives of his men just to retrieve a servant boy."

Merlin opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. Basil was right. Gwaine and the other knights would do everything they could to get Arthur back to Camelot and Uther was never going to wage a war just to get Merlin back.

The hopelessness of his situation settled on the boy like a weight.

Seeing the fight leave Merlin's eyes, Basil removed his arm and let the boy sit up. Merlin hugged his knees to his chest, body shaking.

"If I'm so insignificant, then why did you risk the lives of _your _men to get me?"

Basil sighed, settling back against the pillows. "In my country," he began. "A prince's power is measured by his harem. The larger it is, or the more beautiful the concubines in it are, the more respect he gets. My harem is the grandest of all my father's thirty son's and was host to the most stunning creatures to ever walk the earth," His mouth curled into a scowl. "Until my third youngest brother brought home a trio of amazons. Not to be upstaged by the brat I set out to look for a beauty that could surpass them."

After two years of searching, with no results, I was about to return home until I heard a rumor," He looked at Merlin. "A rumor of a powerful sorcerer in a northern kingdom with skin kissed by moonlight, hair colored by night, and eyes like two sapphire's set ablaze." Merlin shrank back as Basil's eyes filled with lust. "When I heard of such a beauty I was determined to make him mine, no matter what the cost."

Though Merlin didn't speak-to shocked to form words-inside his head he was screaming: _"Arthur! Help me!"_

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he looked around him, startled and confused.

"Are you alright, my prince?" Percival asked.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped. "Just now I heard him call for me! Calling for help!"

Percival shook his head. "You were just imagining things, my prince. Merlin, he's…."

"_Gone!" _Arthur's mind finished. _"Carted off by that demon masked barbarian and you did nothing to stop him!"_

"I tried!" Arthur cried, setting all eyes on him. "I tried." He repeated, closing his eyes against the questioning stares.

_The attack had come from no where. One second Arthur was puking his guts out over the rail and the next he was flung to the deck, watching a cannonball tear a sailor to shred. By the time they'd recovered from the blast the ship had been boarded by the pirates, all wearing demon mask. Arthur had fought bravely, but when he saw Merlin draped over the shoulder of a pirate-the only one of the sea thieves who wore a crimson mask-he'd gone berserk. _

_His sword had been a blur of silver as he hacked through his opponents, sea sickness forgotten as he flew to the side of his man servant._

"_Let him go you yellow bellied coward!"_

_The pirate had only scoffed. "Out of my way _boy. _The day has been long, and I want to get this tasty little prize back to my ship."_

_Hearing the big eared klutz be referred to as a 'Tasty little prize' stunned Arthur, but only for a moment. "Let him go, _now! _Or I'll run you through!"_

_The man let out an amused chuckle. "Watch your tongue, little prince! The last knight who tried to bring me down is now bleeding to death on your cabin floor. What was his name? Lance-something?"_

"_You _BASTARD!"

_Arthur had charged him and then…then everything went dark. When he'd woken up he was in a life boat watching as the pirates sailed away from the burning wreck of their ship. The red masked pirate stood on the deck, a sleeping Merlin cradled in his arms. As Arthur watched he removed his mask and laid a kiss upon the boy's cheek. _

"I'll hunt him to the ends of the earth!" Arthur growled.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Gwen asked, laying a hand upon his shoulder.

Arthur shook off her hand. "I'm fine, Gwen. Save your worry for Lancelot."

As the ship had sailed away the cast-a-ways had found the knight clinging to a barrel, and to life. Lancelot now lay at the back of the boat, a canopy made of cloaks and swords shading him from the harsh sun that glared down at them.

"Merlin! M-Merlin?" He groaned.

Leon placed a hand on the ailing knight's shoulders. "Ease yourself Lancelot," He said, then to the others. "We need to get him to a healer, it's a miracle he's held out this long."

The ship's cook scoffed. "We should throw him out. He's wasting space and food."

"He's right," Said the foremen. "The boys bound to die soon. Giving him to the sea would be the humane thing, really."

Shocking them all, Gwen pulled a dagger from her belt and pressed it to the foremen's throat. "No!" She hissed. "The humane thing would be to slit your throat and free us all of your insistent whining!"

"Gwen! Put the knife down!" Cried Elyan. Shocked by his sister's murderous behavior.

Gwen ignored her brother, pressing the dagger deeper into the man's flesh.

"Gwen, put it down!" Arthur ordered.

Gwen hesitated but obeyed her prince and sheathing her weapon, leaving the terrified man to sit by Lancelot's side.

"G-Gwen where's Merlin? We have t-t-to help Merlin…."

"Shush now Lance," She soothed. "Save your strength."

\ "M-may I have s-some water? I-I'm so thirsty. And tired. So tired."

Gwen bit her lip to keep back the tears brimming in her eyes. "Of course you can, Lance."

Galahad reached into the ration box and pulled out the water skin, glaring at a sailor who made to protest.

"Thank you." Gwen said taking it, pouring a bit of the water on a rag that she pressed to the knights lips. Lancelot suckled it like a hungry baby. "We're not going to die here." She stated. "Help will come."

The sailors rolled their eyes at her hope and the knights looked unsure. Arthur believed her. He had no choice.

"_If I die I'll be leaving Merlin to that bastard's mercy."_

An image flashed into his head: Merlin, naked, and crying as the pirate ran his hands over his body, calling out for Arthur as he was defiled in every way possible.

"_I can't let him go through that. I'll-"_

"A ship! A ship!"

Whipping his head up Arthur almost cried. Slicing through the waves was a sleek ship waving the Claudainian flag.

"I told you! I told you!" Gwen wept, cradling a smiling Lancelot.

"They must have gotten suspicious when we didn't arrive on time." Gwaine said with a grin. "Hey! Over here!"

Everyone in the boat began shouting and waving their hands, hopes soaring as the ship drew closer.

"Thank you!" Arthur gasped as he was pulled abroad, collapsing to his knees upon the deck. "I didn't think we'd last another day."

"Are you alright, your majesty?"

Arthur whipped his head up and his mouth dropped in shock. "G-Gaius?"

The castle healer helped the stunned monarch to his feet and sat him upon his chair. "Are you hurt, my prince."

"I'm fine!" Arthur said. "Gaius, what are you doing here?"

Gaius opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a well dressed red haired man.

Damn it!" He cursed. "We just missed them!"

"Just missed-Who are you?" Arthur demanded.

"Daniel Claudain," He answered. "Crown prince of Claudainia."

Arthur's mouth hung open. "B-but I thought princess Daphnia was an only child."

"Princess Daphnia," Daniel growled. "Does not exist!"

**Cliffhangers, gotta love 'em! If you want to know what happens next review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. **

**Chapter 2**

"My little gem! How beautifully you shine!"

Merlin blushed and looked away, tugging at a non-existent wrinkle on his sleeve. After they'd finished their talk Basil had left Merlin to his servants to be bathed and dressed. He now wore a royal blue bell-sleeved robe embroidered with silver thread, butter-soft boots and gloves, and a desert headdress held in place by a gold chain studded with six square sapphires. The only part of his original outfit he'd been _allowed _to keep was his red neckerchief. The rest had been thrown out, too soaked in blood to be salvaged.

"_Lancelot's blood." _Merlin thought. Beating back the tears Merlin walked over to Basil, who sat on a throne-like chair upon the deck. When he was with in reach Basil snatched him around the waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Here, you must be hungry." He said, placing a plate of roasted chicken in the boy's lap. After four days of sleep Merlin was _ravenous_, tearing into the meat with an animal-like abandon. At the pace he was going the chicken was reduced to bones in seconds. Basil snapped a finger and a servant swapped the plate for another, this one catering a loaf of warm bread and fruit slices. "You must eat more, my little gem."

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!" Merlin said between mouthfuls. "My name is _Merlin_."

Basil frowned. "Than, how about Jauhar?"

"What does that mean?"

Basil smiled. "Gem."

Merlin slapped a hand to his forehead. "Calling it in a different language does _not _make it better. My mother named me Merlin and that's what I will be called!"

Basil scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "What a foolish women, to give one of your beauty a name like that."

"My mother isn't a fool!"

Basil rolled his eyes. "Really? Then why would she send you to live beneath the same roof as the man who kills those like you?"

"She was trying to protect me!" Merlin said through gritted teeth. "My village was small and my powers kept getting stronger by the day. If I had stayed I would've been caught for sure. Someone like _you_ wouldn't understand."

Basil frowned, seeing the hurt in his little gem's eyes. "I have ten children of my own, who I would die to protect. I am sorry for insulting your mother."

"Thank you." Merlin said. "And since you are a parent, how would you feel if one of your children were in my position?"

"Happy." Basil answered. "Happy that my child would no longer be at the beck and call of some weak, royal, brat."

"Arthur's not weak! A brat, yes! But he is not-Oh!"

Grabbing the back of his head, Basil forced Merlin closer; stern silver diving into frightened blue. "You talk so highly of a man who has humiliated you on numerous occasions."

Willing away the fear, Merlin narrowed his eyes in a glare. "He's my prince, the future ruler of my kingdom, and I must treat him as such."

"Did you think that way when he had you thrown in the dungeon for stopping him and his friends from tormenting a servant?"

Merlin's eyes went wide. "H-how did you know about that?"

"When I heard of you, I sought to know everything about you." His grip tightened around his waist. "Just thinking about what that brat put you through, makes me want to hunt him down and bleed him dry."

Merlin was horrified at the threat but a small part of him was….touched. Throughout his time as a servant, no one-even Gwen and Gaius-put the royal fully in the wrong for the way he treated Merlin. The fact that Basil was actually getting mad about it melted away some of the hate he had for him….but: "Arthur would never make me his whore."

Merlin shrieked back-well, tried to-when anger flashed in Basil's eyes. "You are not my _whore_," He said. "You are my _concubine. _Any man who tries to touch you will die."

For a moment Merlin just stared at him, taken about by the possessiveness shining in the man's eyes. "I will _never _be yours!" He hissed.

Basil let out an amused chuckle. "Sadar!" The bird, who'd been resting in the riggings, flew to his master's shoulder. "When I first got Sadar he fought me at every turn, peppering my skin with marks of his displeasure. But over time, he grew to like being called mine." He scratched a spot beneath Sadar's chin, that had the bird cooing in pleasure. "You shall too."

The need to hurt the man came roaring back. "The world will face its final day when I give myself to you!"

Basil's next words sent a shiver down Merlin's spine: "Then, my defiant little gem, the end shall come very soon."

Arthur felt like hitting something. The frustration he was feeling was defiantly the type that could only go away by slamming his fist repeatedly into a hard-maybe human-surface.

"I know you are angry, your majesty," Leon said to the, fuming, monarch. "But there is nothing we can do."

"Nothing we can do? How about turning this boat around and going after the bastards who has made Camelot look like a nation of fools!"

The Claudainian royal messenger had been a mercenary and the message he had delivered was a forgery. The Claudainian king-other than stubbing his toe on a wall-was a picture of health and had no daughters. The trap had all been arranged by Basil Sahara, third prince of the desert kingdom of Namair. Daniel had discovered the deception and rushed to Camelot to warn them, sadly, arriving two days after Arthur had set out for Claudainia.

"He nearly killed Lancelot and kidnapped Merlin! Are you saying we should just leave him?"

"Arthur we can't just invade a kingdom." Percival said. "We'd start a war."

Gwaine and Galahad nodded in agreement.

Desperate, Arthur turned to Elyan. "You once said that Merlin was like a brother to you, are you going to leave him to that coward's mercy?"

Elyan looked away. "We swore to keep you safe, my prince. We can't take the risk."

Arthur went cold. "You also swore to protect Camelot, which could be in grave danger if we don't get Merlin back."

Leon raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Hands clasped behind his back, Arthur met the eyes of each knight. "I've brought Merlin with me everywhere: To court, to training, meeting with my father, hunting, and to our meetings concerning Camelot's defenses."

The knights eyes went wide.

"Basil Sahara,"-Just saying the man's name had Arthur enraged- "Has just stolen the key to taking down Camelot."

"Y-you don't think he would really attack us!" Galahad gasped.

Arthur shrugged. "Why else would he go through all this trouble? I know Merlin would never willingly betray Camelot but I doubt it'll take much to break him."

All the men cringed at the image of the goofy, but kind, manservant being tortured.

"But how can we get him?" Gwaine said. "We can't just waltz up to the castle and say 'Hey! One of your princess just stole our prince's servant. Can we have him back?'."

Elyan scoffed. "They'd burst out laughing, then slit our throats."

Percival nodded. "From what I've heard Namair is an impenetrable fortress. The only way we'd be able to get in is if we were given an invitation, which I highly doubt we can get."

"Actually, I think we can." Daniel said, walking in. "Namair is found of entertainers, if we pose as a theater troop we may get entrance into the palace."

"We? You mean you're coming with us?" Asked Galahad.

"Why of course. Basil did insult Claudainia's honor as well." He turned to his knight. "Change our heading for Namair."

Arthur's mouth widened in a smile: _"Hold on, Merlin. We're coming."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. **

**Chapter 3 **

"Don't look so sour, Jauhar. It will only be for a few hours."

Scowling, Merlin pressed hard against the wall. "I am not a dog," He snarled. "I wont be restrained like one!"

"No," Basil grinned. "You are more like a snow kitten. Wild, and bound to flee from my side at the slightest chance."

Merlin frowned at the snow kitten part but couldn't deny the rest. The second he had learned they would be docking he started making plans to escape.

"_It will be my only chance." _He thought. _"After I'm in the desert, death will be my only escape."_

Catching the look in the boy's eyes Basil leapt foreword, surprising Merlin with his speed.

"Hey! Stop!" Verbally protesting was all Merlin could do as Basil pinned him to his side and closed the cuffs around his wrist. He let Merlin go then used the chain to yank him back, bringing the young sorcerer tight to his chest.

"I warn you now Jauhar," He began, his tone low and threatening. "If you even _try _to escape me I shall punish you."

Merlin glared up at him in defiance. "I've known far worse pain than any whip can give, Basil. It'll take a lot more to intimidate me."

Basil shrugged off the shock of his gem's words. "Then I will have to find other ways of "intimidating" you." He ran a finger along Merlin's cheek. "Ones that wont leave _physical _scars."

Merlin jerked away, not getting far because of the shortness of the chain.

"Come," Basil said. "Let's get this over with."

Reluctantly, Merlin obeyed, having to jog to keep up with Basil's brisk, long, strides. Outside a caravan of soldiers waited for them. Amongst them was a short man, with tan skin and a fat body barley contained by the richly decorated robes he wore.

"Greetings prince Basil!" The man said with a low bow. "All the people of Sea Haven wish you, and your entourage, good health and-"

"That is good Jacan," Basil sighed. "Please, just lead us to Herrick's stables so we can leave…..what was the name of this place again?"

"Sea Haven, my prince. And my name is Jared."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Justin."

Jared's face went red. "It's Jar-…My prince, who is that?"

Merlin shivered in disgust at the way the man leered at him, his gaze feeling like cold slime over his skin.

"He," Basil growled, pushing Merlin behind him. "Is _my _new concubine. And if we were in Namair, Joshua, your eyes would have been carved out with hot pokers for starring at him like that."

The mayor cringed, cold sweat rolling down his rippling brow. "Yes," He gulped. "Forgive me, your majesty."

"I'll think about it." Basil said leading Merlin over to a waiting horse.

"Why did you talk to him like that?" Merlin asked as he was sat upon the saddle.

Basil pulled up behind him, pressing Merlin's back close to his chest. "If I don't, people like that will get too….comfortable."

Merlin scoffed at the man's royal arrogance. "Kinda like Arthur."

Basil chose to ignore the comment. As they moved forward into the city Merlin became very grateful for his high perch atop the horse. The streets of Sea haven were _bursting _with people, every space filled with a person or stall, that beckoned with exotic merchandise and wide, grinning, merchants. Merlin was suddenly very grateful for his high perch atop the horse, watching the people packed so tightly together made him claustrophobic and light headed.

"Are you alright, Jauhar?" Basil asked.

Merlin nodded. "It's just the heat, I'll be fine."

Basil frowned and urged the horse faster. As they went along people scrambled out of the way, some bowing low and saying "Good day, your majesty." to Basil, while gaping in awe at Merlin.

"Mommy." A little girl said, tugging at her mother's skirt. "Is that an angel?"

Merlin blushed and Basil held him closer. Soon they arrived at a large stables, closed off from the outside world by a high brick wall. As they entered the court yard a man, with dark skin and a thick scar encircling his neck, approached with a beaming smile.

"So the great collector finally returns!"

Basil got off the horse and embraced the man in a hug. "It is good to see you again Herrick."

Herrick hugged his friend back. "Shame on you for staying away for so long! You'll make your mother's heart go wanting."

"I know. But it will be all worth it when I see Abdul turn green with envy!"

"Then I assume that, that beam of moonlight atop the horse is the beauty you've been searching the world for?"

Merlin frowned. " "Little gem". "Angel". "Beam of moonlight"? Why can't anyone just say "Pale skinned boy with big ears"?"

Basil smiled, lifting him off the saddle. "Because, unlike in _Camelot _people down here know true beauty when they see it." He turned to Herrick. "Herrick, this is Jauhar. Jauhar, this is Herrick."

"Nice to meet you. And for the record, my name is _Merlin_."

Herrick's eyes widened in, amused, surprise. "A little rebel you got there, Basil. Might want to start getting the fight out of him."

Basil shrugged. "I figured by the time we get to Namair he should be content enough that I wont have to worry about him slitting my throat while I sleep."

Merlin scoffed. "Not even in your dreams, Basil!"

"Three weeks is a long time, Jauhar."

Merlin gasped. "It will really be that short. I thought for sure it'd take at least a few months."

"Along other routs but we'll be taking the ebony rout, the one reserved for royals. Herrick, lets see those camels of yours."

"Of course my friend, right this way."

When Merlin first saw the camels he was both amazed, by the unique shape of their body, and repulsed. "By the Gods these things stink!"

Basil chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

"I doubt it." Merlin scoffed. Just then a boy, no older then thirteen, came up with a bucket of water. As he poured water into the trough, a hank of hair moved away to reveal a jagged hole where his left eye should be.

"His old master did that." Herrick explained upon seeing Merlin's horrified expression. "He caught the boy giving him a look he didn't like."

Merlin shivered. _"Would Basil do something like that to me?" _The young sorcerer didn't want to stick around to find out. As he scrambled for an idea he shifted closer to the camel pen, causing one of the creatures to shy away with a raspy bray.

Animals never took kindly to Merlin, sensing his power as a threat. One time, when he was using his powers to clean out the stables, the horses got so riled up that they almost caused a st- That's it! Checking to see if Basil was watching, Merlin moved as close to the pen as he could.

"Here, er, boys." He whistled. When the majority of the camels turned to look at him, Merlin summoned his magic. Of course-thanks to the collar-he couldn't cast any spells but it could turn his eyes gold and hopefully that would be enough. It was.

To the camel's, Merlin was some fierce predator come to eat them, his power snapping at their soul's like hissing snakes.

"What the devil!" Herrick gasped as his camels began to cry out in terror.

Basil turned to Merlin, whose eyes still blazed gold. "Jauhar, what did you-"

"Look out!"

In their desperation to escape the camels broke out of their pen, scattering around the court yard. Basil had to leap out of the way to avoid being trampled, landing in the water trough. As he struggled to get out his grip on the chain loosened and Merlin yanked it out of his hands.

"Jauhar!" He cried as the boy turned and fled.

Climbing atop a horse Merlin dug his heels into its side and shot off into the street. People might have tried to stop him-seeing he was Basil's new slave and would be heavily rewarded if they captured him-but were too busy dogging the startled desert steeds to care.

"_I'll head for the docks." _Merlin thought. _"Sneak aboard a ship heading to or towards Camelot and-"_

The horse reared up as an arrow whizzed past. Merlin looked back and gave out a cry as he saw a troop of Sea Haven guards in pursuit, Jared at the lead.

"Shit!" Merlin cursed urging the horse to go faster.

**Insert line **

Basil. Was. Pissed! Those who watched the Prince stalk down the street could have sworn they say steam rising from his soaked robes.

"A sorcerer?" Herrick said surprised. "Gods! I never thought I'd live to see one of those."

"Herrick I will repay for a new pen." Basil said.

"Yes. And the time it has taken to gather the camels. And for all the property they destroyed in their stamped. And for all the injuries they sustained while trying to capture them. And…."

As his friend listed off all the expenses he'd have to pay Basil pressed a hand to his face. _"Jauhar! You are going to get _it_!"_

Just then Mayor Jared came limping up to them. His clothes were disheveled and torn, his left eye swollen to the size of a plum, and his left foot was stuck in a water melon.

For a moment Basil and Herrick just stared at him. "You know what, I don't even want to know."

**(Authors note: Want to know how this happened? You decided! Write out your own chase scene and send it to me. The winner will receive a billion dollars in cash, that may or may not be real!)**

"Forgive me, your majesty, we lost your concubine."

"Of course you did, Marcus. Just send your men down to the docks and have them search any ships heading north."

The mayor nodded and bowed, muttering beneath his breath, "That doesn't even start with a J." as he limped away.

Putting his fingers to his mouth Basil let out three long whistles. A few seconds later Sadar swooped out of the sky, landing on his master's shoulder with a short cry.

"Go find him."

The bird gave another cry and shot into the air.

"I'll be back soon." Basil said to Herrick before turning and following Sadar. His mind plotting on how to punish his little gem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. **

**Chapter 4**

Merlin let out a sigh as the cool water trickled down his neck. At his side the horse seemed to sigh too, lapping up the water that flowed from the cracked spout. Merlin had lost the guards and now was in the, obvious, poor part of Sea Haven. Rundown stared at him with broken windows and wide hungry eyes peered at him from the shadows. One of them-a old women dressed in dirt and rags-approached him, her painfully-thin body leaning heavily on a crooked cane.

"You need help?" She asked in a thick accent, giving the richly dressed foreigner a gaped tooth smile.

Merlin waved her away. "No thank you, I'm fine."

The women frowned. "You don't look fine. Look like you need help."

"I am." Merlin lied, sitting down on the rim of the fountain. The beggar women sat beside him.

"You, need anything?" She asked. "Food? Place to sleep?"

Merlin let out a humorless laugh. "I _need _to go home. My mother, my friends, they're all probably worried sick about me."

"I help you home?"

Merlin shook his head. "I fear you can't. I wish to God you could but…."

The women took his, trembling, hands into hers. "You can't go to them, but maybe they come to you?"

Tears prickled in Merlin's eyes. "No, even if they do I'll be long gone."

"…I can help you with that!"

**Insert Line **

Basil crinkled his nose at the smell coming off the man he held tight in his grip. "And Jauhar thought the camels stank." He held the man out further. "Where is he?"

The vagrant gulped and pointed. "That way, came tearing down the street like a bat out of hell!"

Basil dropped the man and went in the direction. From shadowed doorways the slum inhabitance of Sea Heaven watched him in fear. from his size and feral aura, and envy, from the fineness of his clothes and the mantel of power he carried.

"GEM! GEM!" Sadar squawked, circling over head.

Basil turned a corner and let out a sigh of relief. His Jauhar sat on the lip of an old fountain, using a rock to try to get out the sapphires in his headdress. The rock slip and slid across his fingers, tearing into his tender flesh.

"Damn it!" Merlin cursed, suckling at his bleeding finger.

"I could help you with that."

Merlin whipped his head up and let out a startled cry. For a moment the two just stared at each other. Basil, with restrained anger and Merlin, with stunned fear. Then, Merlin shot to his feet and ran. Basil sighed, and ran after him. The young sorcerer only went about a block before Basil caught up to him, wrapping the chain around his torso and tucking him beneath his arm.

"No! Let me go!" Merlin cried, squirming and struggling in the man's hold. Basil ignored him, strode over to a house and kicked the door open.

"Out!' He snapped to the startled family. They immediately rushed out and Basil slammed the door shut, tossing Merlin onto a bed tucked into a corner.

Merlin tried to jump off but Basil planted a knee in his back and wrapped the chain around the post. As the boy struggled with his restraints Basil bunched his robe up around his waist and pulled down the white pants he wore beneath. Upon seeing the white, round, mounds of flesh lust over took him.

"No!" Merlin shrieked as hands began to caress his end, a finger dipping between his cheeks to push at the entrance to his body. "Basil! Don't!"

"Quite!" Basil snapped, removing his belt.

Merlin's body began to quake. Though he was a virgin he was aware of how two men had sex and the damage that could happen if it was nonconsensual. "Basil, please!"

"You've brought this upon yourself, Jauhar." Basil caressed him one last time then whipped his arm back and brought the belt hard across his ass. "Never. Run. Away. Again!" He growled between blows.

The desert prince only stopped the whipping once his arm started cramping and Merlin was reduced to a sobbing mess. Fixing his clothes, Basil gathered the crying boy into his lap. "Shush, Jauhar. It's over."

Merlin wasn't crying from pain-though the spanking had hurt-but from relief. _"I thought I was going to be raped!" _

Holding him tighter Basil stood and left the house. As he was walking by an alley he spotted the house's owner, a women and three painfully thin children. Unhooking the purse from his belt, Basil gave it to the women. "Thank you, for the use of your home."

The women gulped and excepted the purse, the coins filling it clanking together. "You are welcome." She muttered, ushering her children back inside. The smallest, a girl with large dark eyes, watched from the doorway as the giant of a man walked away, with the snow-colored boy.

**Insert Line**

"_Do not scratch. Do not scratch." _Arthur chanted the phrase over and over again, the itch growing stronger with each sentence. "How can peasant stand wearing stuff like this?" He muttered. The prince wore a muddy brown tunic, the fabric irritating his silk-coddled skin with each step he took.

At his side, Leon gave him a small nudge. "Your majesty," He whispered. "You look like you're wearing a shirt made of glass.

"I might as well be!" Arthur hissed. "This cloth is rubbing my skin raw!"

Elyan sighed. "Forgive me for saying this, my prince, but deal with it! You're going to draw attention to us."

Arthur scoffed. "I think Daniel has already accomplished that."

The Claudainian prince-or the leader of their troop-strutted before their group, dressed in a gold shirt, blue pants, and a peacock feather cape that trailed on the ground with bells sowed into the hem.

"We need to keep the attention off of you." The Claudainian had said. "Some of the people at Sea Haven can know you're faking with just a glance."

"Dressing like that _has _to be against the law." Percival said.

"And against nature." Gwen added. "Lance, are you alright?"

Thanks to Gaius's healing remedies- and a bit of magic-Lancelot had recovered enough to come with them.

"I'm fine, Gwen." He smiled.

"Basil had to stop here," Gaius said. "Sea Haven is the only place where he could have gotten supplies before he continued on to Namair."

"Yes, but which rout did he take?" Gwaine wondered. "He could have continued on by boat or gone straight through the desert. If we chose the wrong one it will set us back and Merlin could-"

"We'll ask around." Arthur interrupted. "Someone has to know where he went."

"But, my prince, that-"

"_Arthur is a Pratt! Arthur is a Pratt! He's so stuck up and such and such a royal brat!" _The group came to a halt at the song, their eyes going wide as the raspy voice continued: _"He makes me clean his room! Scrub and mop the floor! Wash all his clothes till my fingers are red and sore!"_

"Arthur, wait!" Galahad called. But the prince was gone, running in the direction the song was coming from.

The tune was something Arthur had caught Merlin singing to himself as he did his chores. Only those who lived in the castle knew about it. The singer was, obviously, not Merlin but an old beggar women, standing near an old stall.

"Miss, where did you here that song?" Arthur asked.

The beggar smiled. "Merlin teach to me. Say give message to blonde haired boy who recognizes it." The women cleared her throat: "Arthur, if you are hearing this then my attempt to escape from Basil has failed, and despite his insistence, you have come for me. I pray that you, Gwen and the others are fine. I am not hurt. Basil plans on making me his concubine and is traveling to Namair through the ebony road, a desert rout that will take three weeks. Please, be careful and hurry. Your's always: Merlin. P.S. please reward the women who gave you this message."

Arthur took out his coin pouch and gave it all to the beggar.

"Thank you!" She grinned, as Arthur hurried away.

"Arthur where are you-"

"Camels!" The prince called over his shoulder. "They are taking the ebony rout through the desert."

The group had no choice but to follow the prince, none of them noticing the one eyed boy who'd been listening to the whole conversation and now ran to tell his master.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. **

**Chapter 5**

Merlin sighed as he leaned back against the trunk of the palm, the tree swaying slightly with an addition of his weight. A beetle scuttled over his boot, shell shimmering like a teal colored jewel in the sunlight.

"You looking for shade too?" Merlin asked, cocking his head.

The bug looked up at him, pinchers opening and closing as if in responses, before hopping down to the sand. Merlin watched as it hurried forward a few feet before disappearing beneath the fine go particles.

"It must be easy to live out here when you're that small." He mused. Then again, he felt small too. The desert stretched on for miles in either directions, hills upon hills of sand colored on the whims of the sun's position.

Right now, as the molten disk hovered over the horizon, the sand was turned a dark orange, the ridges and waves casting shadows that looked like long fingers reaching for the oasis where they camped. Merlin dug into the sand, creating a finger of his own, this one pointing north…..or what he thought was north. When ever they were moving Basil kept him blind folded, ignorant to which way they were heading.

"It's not like I'd try to run," He scoffed. "I'm not _that _stupid."

"You know, Merlin, it's not good to talk to your self."

Merlin looked up and smiled. The boy approaching was Bastian, his personal servant and his new best friend. Not only did the boy treat him like an actual person but he called Merlin by his true name. "Well, you are the only one I can talk to. Every one else speaks only Namairian."

"Prince Basil speaks your language." Bastian said, sitting down beside him. "You could talk to him."

Merlin frowned. "All Basil wants to talk about is how beautiful I am and how lucky he was to have found me."

Bastian cocked his head, brown locks falling before his honey-colored eyes. "How is that a bad thing? I'd be thrilled to have someone say stuff like that to me."

"Even if that someone stole you from all you know and love?"

Bastian winced, "Prince Basil…he doesn't mean to cause you pain."

Merlin huffed with a roll of his eyes.

Bastian chewed on his bottom lip, searching for something to change the subject. "I-I see you've finished your embroidery," He said, picking up the bolt of fabric left forgotten at the boys side. "It is very beautiful."

Merlin scoffed. "It's trash compared to yours."

"Still Merlin, considering that you are just a beginner, you are doing an excellent job!"

Merlin played with the end of his sash. "It's not my first time. Embroidering, I mean. My mother she'd do it when money was tight and have me help." He looked off into the distance, as if he was peering through the folds of time to those moments long ago. "I used to hate it, saying that embroidery was for girls, but once I started….it was like I was put under a spell, watching the needle turn a plain piece of cloth into a work of art."

"I used to feel that way too." Bastian mused. "I could watch my mother and sisters embroider for hours and now get bored. Hey? What's this?"

"No!" Merlin cried. But it was too late. Bastian had found the patch of cloth on which he'd carefully stitched the Camelot dragon.

"Merlin-"

"Please don't tell Basil!" Merlin begged. "I just wanted something of my home, you understand?"

Bastian did. When he was six his step-father had sold him four eight sax of grain and a new donkey. A shard of glass, from his mother's favorite pitcher that had broken as she fought to keep him, was all he had left of his family.

Bastian caressed the shard, that hung on a leather cord around his neck. "Hand me your neckerchief."

Confused, Merlin did and watched as Bastian stitched the crest to the back of his neckerchief.

"If you tie it like this," He demonstrated. "You can't see the stitching."

Merlin embraced the boy in a warm hug. "Thank you Bastian!"

Just then Aisha, Basil's mousy faced servant, came upon them. "What do you think you are doing Bastian?"

"Defiling, Jauhar." He said sarcastically.

"You want to join us?" Merlin said, giving the older servant a saucy smile.

Aisha's face went red. "Stop that right now! A-and get back to his majesty's tent before the sunsets."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What ever you say, _mother _Aisha."

Aisha ground his teeth and stormed away. Merlin and Bastian burst out laughing.

"What color did he turn that time?" Merlin giggled.

"I'm caught between apple and chili pepper!"

Laughing the too headed from the small oasis to the large tent at the center of the camp. Merlin held still as Bastian stripped him out of his robes and into a white night robe.

"Your hair is coming along real nicely, Merlin." Bastian marked, picking up a brush.

The once ear-short locks now fell in gentle waves to his shoulders. Basil had "insisted" that he let it grow out and even made him put on a green paste that made it grow even longer. As Bastian finished Basil walked into the tent, sand clinging to his clothes.

"Good evening, my prince. How did scouting go?"

"A thousand times better," Basil sighed. "The storms have finally past and we can continue on to Namair in the morning."

"What wonderful news!"

Merlin didn't share his friend's enthusiasm. The young sorcerer had hoped the sand storms would last long enough for Arthur to catch up to them.

"If he's coming after me." Merlin muttered climbing onto the bed.

Basil let Aisha put him in his sleeping robe and climbed onto the bed with Merlin. "When we get to Namair, I'll have you trained by the best tutors. Before you know it you'll be an expert in everything from message to dance."

Merlin frowned. "I can't dance. I have as much grace as a two legged mule."

"I assume that brat, Arthur, told you that." Basil scoffed. "Tell me, has that boy done nothing but humiliate and degrade you?"

"Of course he hasn't!" Merlin objected.

"Really? So I assume that time he used you as a foot stool to mount his horse was uplifting and completely non-self esteem crushing."

Merlin turned red. "Would you stop being so sarcastic!" _"And right." _His mind added.

Bastian and Aisha chose that time to slip away, giving his master and his concubine some alone time.

Basil chuckled and threw an arm around Merlin's shoulder, pulling him close. "You should forget about him and be with me."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You know, saying that over and over again will not make me agree to it."

Basil grinned. "Well you can't blame me for trying." Suddenly he pounced on Merlin, attacking the skin, left exposed by the collar, with small bite and licks.

"Basil! Stop it!" Merlin cried, struggling to get away.

The prince held him tighter, hand wandering beneath his robe to caress between his legs. Merlin let out a startled moan as he felt himself hardening beneath the touch.

"That's it, Jauhar. Cry out for me."

Merlin bit his lip, but couldn't hold back another moan as Basil's other hand opened up his robe to play with his nipples.

"N-n-no! Stop, aaaah! Don't touch me _there _aaaahhh! Gods!"

Basil bent down and caught Merlin's trembling lips in a kiss, tongue snaking past his teeth to plunder the moist cavern.

"So good Merlin, so sweet." Basil moaned, rubbing his growing erection against the boys leg. "Gods you're so hot! It makes me want to take you so bad."

Merlin whimpered, head lolling back against the pillows. "Please, Basil. The guards they'll-AaaahHhh-hear!"

"So what? You're my concubine, they-kiss-expect to-suck-hear things like-He rocked against Merlin, making him cry out-this."

Merlin snapped out of his pleasure induced haze when Basil started taking off his clothes. "No!" He cried pushing at the man. "Arthur!"

Instantly Basil went rigid, his face darkened with rage. "Why do you insist on pinning for that royal brat!" He hissed.

"Because I l-"

The air was filled with a scream, followed by an earth shaking roar.

"What was that?" Merlin gasped.

"Stay here." Basil ordered, grabbing his sword

Of course Merlin didn't listen. "By the Gods!"

The creature, tearing up the camp, eating camels, and flinging charging guards around like they were toys, looked like a bronze lizard. The size of a ship and a mouth filled with large fangs. Merlin was snapped out his shock by a familiar cry.

"Bastian!" He gasped. The servant was caught in the coils of the lizard's tail, screaming as he was waved back and forth.

In the thick of it was Basil, slashing and stabbing at the creature with his sword. With an enraged roar the lizard swiped the prince away, sending him crashing into a tent. Then it brought its tail to its mouth and-

"NO!" Merlin cried.

To his, and everybody else's, shock the lizard stopped pitch black eyes locked on the sorcerer.

Taking a big gulp, Merlin stepped forward. "Please, put him down."

The lizard obeyed, Bastian landing with a startled "oof" upon the sand. Then it slithered over to Merlin and curled around him, trapping him.

"Jauhar!"

Merlin held up a hand to stop Basil from rushing to his aid. "Leave. Now. There's nothing for you here."

The Lizard bent it head closer, tongue darting out to taste Merlin's skin. Somehow the boy kept from screaming, keeping eye contact with the beast for three, tense, minutes. Finally, the lizard uncurled from around Merlin and lumbered out of the camp. When it was gone Merlin's knees buckled beneath him, Basil managing to catch him before he fell.

"Was that," He gasped. "A dragon?"

Basil nodded. "We call it 'The fire that lives beneath the sand'."

Merlin nodded. "That makes sense." Then he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merlin and all the characters are not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Arthur's wore an unreadable expression as he stared down at the camel at his feet. The creature's eyes stared back at him, glassy and empty, neck bent at an irregular angle as if it had tried to throw off the ailment that struck it down.

"Once is an unfortunate happening," Gwaine growled. "twice is an eerie coincidence. But if a third camel dies on you, then it's sabotage!"

Elyan nodded in agreement. "Herrick must have sold us bum camels, I bet my sword he and Basil are friends!"

Galahad kicked angrily at a pile of sand, the particles flying into the air before begging snatched away by the wind. "We can't keep going on. The remaining six look ready to keel over at any second and if we're still out here when they do we'll-"

"We can't leave Merlin!" Gwen objected. "We can't leave him to the mercy of that, that monster!

"Well we'll be no help if or corpses a routing beneath the sun. Turning back now is the best thing we can do."

Gwen turned to Arthur "Arthur, you can't honestly think we should-Arthur?"

The prince didn't hear her because he wasn't there anymore. He was three months ago, on a chill Camelot night when he'd crossed a chasm wide line:

_"What are these dots and why are they doing a waltz in front of my eyes?"_

_Arthur let out a laugh, catching the man servant as he swayed on his feet. "If I'd known you were such a light weight, I would've had you stop at six."_

_Merlin scoffed. "Yeah right! You'd probably have me drink all the more. Wow, I feel dizzy, I think I'm gonna pass out." His face flushed green." Or throw up."_

_"Well don't do it on me! Wait till we get to your room!"_

_Merlin mumbled something before passing out, his body vibrating with slight snores."_

_Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're so helpless." He muttered, hefting the boy into his arms. "And light." He commented. Merlin sighed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, face snuggling into the prince's shoulder. _

_Rolling his eyes again Arthur made his way to his servants room, walking slow as to not jar the sleeping boy in his arms. Toeing the door open, he pulled back the covers And lay the boy down. But as he pulled back Merlin held him tighter._

_"M-Merlin!" He spluttered. "Let go!"_

_Merlin shook his head and held him even tighter. "Stay with me."_

_"Merlin, I can't." _

_"Stay."_

_"Merlin!"_

_"Please, Arty."_

_Though highly annoyed by the nickname Arthur couldn't find the strength to resist the, strangely endearing, whine._

_"I'll get out of here before he wakes up," He reasoned. "He'll probably think this was all some wired dream."_

_Merlin let out a contented sigh as the prince slipped beneath the covers. "You feel warm." He moaned, snuggling closer._

_"Merlin, not so close!" Arthur blushed._

_But the man servant had already drifted off to sleep. Arthur sighed and shifted-as much he could in the death hold-on the bed to find a comfortable position. "What is this thing stuffed with, rocks?"_

_One hard push moved Merlin's head from his chest to right in front of Arthur's face. Arthur became riveted on the two, plump, lines of flesh, the breath leaving his body as a tongue darted out to wet them, causing them to shimmer in the flickering light. Of the candle._

_'How soft are they.' The prince found himself wondering, then _

_Leaning forward to see._

_The first touch was soft, gentle, and hesitant, as if he'd never kissed before. But as he continued, and Merlin began to respond, with licks and sighs, Arthur became more daring. Gripping the boy's hair, to pull him closer, Arthur plunged his tongue into his mouth, slicking against teeth and dueling with the wriggling tongue._

_Soon his hands came into play as well, feeling Merlin's body through his clothes. Merlin returned the favor, fingers dancing beneath his shirt to rub at the muscles of Arthur's chest and abdominal. _

_The need for air separated the boys, who continued to touch and caress each other with hard, and daring, strokes._

_"Arthur!" Merlin gasped as a hand went to his crotch, rubbing at the growing bulge._

_Arthur moaned as Merlin did the same, his length aching beneath the touch. "Merlin!I-"_

_Arthur froze._

_From the other side of the door came the sound of shuffling feet. "Merlin? Are you in?"_

_With a burst of energy Arthur pushed out of Merlin's arm, sending them falling over either sides of the bed just as Gaius opened the door._

_"Your majesty! What are you doing here!"_

_Arthur shot to his feet, fixing his tunic so it covered the tent being pitched in his pants. "I was just helping Merlin to his bed, he's really drunk. Good night."_

_The prince then rushed past the, stunned, healer. Leaving the room before he could ask any questions._

Arthur imagined the flaming passion, that Merlin had showed him that night, given to another. Given to Basil.

"We are NOT, turning back." He declared.

"But you majesty!"

"You heard what I said! Lighten the load on the camels and get moving!"

"He's going to get us killed!" One of the Claudainian soldiers muttered.

Percival shot them a hard glare. "As you wish, your majesty."

As they were untying the packs a symphony of screams came to the on the winds.

"What was that?" Gaius gasped.

"I don't know, but it's getting closer." Lancelot said, pulling out his sword. Gwen, get behind me!"

The servant girl planted herself, firmly, by his side and pulled put a dagger. "I see people. There, coming from the east."

Sure enough there was a large group of people scampering over the dunes in their direction.

"What in the Gods name is that following them!" Percival cried.

It looked like a scorpion the size of five cows, black armor-like skin glinting in the sunlight, pinchers snapping viciously at the fleeing prey.

Arthur, and his party, watched horrified as the scorpion's barbed tail shot forward, skewering one of the people through the chest. As it was eating the rest of the victims reached their dune.

"Run for your lives!" One of the women shrieked.

The scream alerted the scorpion to their presents. Finishing the body with a sickening snap it scuttled across the sand towards them.

Prince Daniel cursed and pulled out his sword. "Arm yourselves for battle!"

"Gaius!" Arthur called. "Get the civilians to safety! Gwen, go with them."

The girl hesitated, wanting to stay and fight with Lancelot and her brother but relented. "Be careful!" She called over her shoulder.

"We'll try." Arthur muttered, drawing his sword.

"So how are we going to take this thing down?" Gwaine asked.

"Keep cutting it till it's dead and watch out for the tail and pinchers!"

The scorpion skidded to a halt a few feet before them, confused when they did not scream and flee like the others. It was thrown for an even bigger loop when, as one, they charged it, filling the air with their savage war cries.

Percival was able to get it across a leg and Gwaine delivered a blow across it's side before it snapped out of it and began fighting back. One of the Claudainians fell to its barbed tail and Leon was knocked into the sand.

"Aim for it's belly!" Arthur called. "If it has a weakness, it's most likely there!"

The scorpion zeroed on the prince as the alpha and began attacking him in earnest. Arthur parried a swipe with his sword and danced out of the way of a tail stab, slipping in the sand and rolling to his feet.

"Aim for it's neck!" A voice called from a distance. "There's a artery there,it will bleed out if you hit it!"

"Thank you!" He called back, charging forward. He slid beneath the snapping pinchers and swung up onto it's head. "Go burn in the deepest pit of hell!" He roared, plunging his sword into the creatures neck.

Blood spayed from the wound in a wide arc, staining the sand red. The scorpion let out a squeal and fell to its side, Arthur leaping off it before it hit the ground.

When it finally lay still its original victims rushed forward, the women peppering the men with kisses.

"Not this one!" Gwen hissed, yanking a simpering maiden away from Lancelot. The knight smiled and embraced the girl in a hug, relieved that he was alive to do so.

"That was very impressive," Said a women, dressed in a coral colored gown and head scarf. "When our guards died I thought for sure we would soon join them."

"There's no need to-" Arthur stopped. The women had removed her scarf, reviling her to be a Namairian girl with long black hair and silver eyes. Though those eyes were a different shape, and softened with a female glint, Arthur knew who they belong to. "Basil!"

The girl looked surprise. "You know my father?"

(Thank you so much for all your reviews! Now that school is out I'll be updating more often and on my brand new iPad!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 7**

The first time Merlin saw Namair, he thought it was a very large triangular sand dune with the sun glinting brightly off the top. But as they drew closer he began to notice signs of a city, like lines of clothing slung between houses and people, going like ants up and down. The glimmering top was actually a large palace, made of pristine white stone and gold caped domes.

(Leda star: if you want a clearer picture of Namair think of the city of Baghdad from The Thief and The Cobbler, and the castle from the Disney Aladdin movie.)

"What do you think of your new home, Jauhar?" Basil asked.

Merlin gulped. "Big."

Basil chuckled at the boy's shocked expression and urged his camel faster, eager to return to the home he'd left two years ago. Their arrival did not go unnoticed, as people rushed out from homes and shops to greet them. It was like their reception at Sea Haven, multiplied by a million.

"HAIL PRINCE BASIL!" The crowed roared, the ground shaking with the force of their cheers. Merlin pressed closer to Basil as he felt a countless eyes on him.

"Don't be so shy, Jauhar," Basil said, pushing off the hood of his cloak so the. Namairians could see more of his face. When they did, a murder swept over the crowd. For a moment, Merlin felt very insecure. _"Maybe they see how plain and unappealing I am."_ Merlin thought.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as another roar swept over the crowd: (THE PRINCE'S GEM! PRINCE'S GEM!)

"What are they saying?" Merlin asked.

Basil grinned and told him the translation, causing the boy to scowl. "Does everyone here have the same thought process or something?" He muttered. Basil bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "No, everyone here has the same ability to notice great beauty when they see it."

Merlin blushed.

Despite the crowds, they made it to the palace before the sun set, the gates opening to reveal a beautiful women surrounded by a group of nine children. When Basil got off the camel, the children rushed him, climbing on his arms and legs like he was a tree.

(Daddy! Daddy!) They chorused.

Basil smiled and Embraced his children. (By the Gods I have missed you!) He said, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

As the children clambered off their father the women stepped forward, a warm smile lighting up the plains of her face.

(It is good to see you again, my husband.)

Basil gave the women a deep kiss, causing the children to fake-gag and giggle. (You have grown even lovelier, Akleema.)

As he embraced her there came a startled cry.(I almost forgot,) Akleema smiled, shrugging off the back-carrier. (Desiree gave birth three weeks ago, you have a new son.)

Basil held out trembling hands and took the baby, the child squirming in his hold. As he looked down into the wide, bright, eyes he was filled with love.

(What is his name?) He asked.

(We thought it best if you named him.)Akleema said.

Basil thought for a few minutes. (Anwar, his name shall be Anwar.)

Anwar seemed to agree, waving his arms and gurgling happily. Basil smiled brighter and his children crowded around.

Merlin watched the scene, uncomfortable and having no clue what to do. Though he didn't know what they were saying, he could tell it was a close moment between family. Finally, one of the younger boys notice him, tugging on his father's pants leg. (Papa, who is that?)

(That is my new concubine, Jauhar.)

Akleema arched an eyebrow. (Oh, really?)

Taking Basil's hand, she walked over to Merlin. "Jauhar this is my wife, Akleema."

"Wife!" The boy gasped.

Akleema winced. "His voice is a little shrill, wont be good for singing."

"That is only when he's shocked or frightened." Basil chuckled. "I assure you, his voice is as sweet as his body."

"Speaking of which, he is much too skinny." Akleema said, scanning Merlin up and down. "You must have held on tightly, Basil, or else the desert wind would have blown him away like the twig he so closely resembles!"

Merlin blushed and the children laughed.

"Now, Akleema, he isn't that thin and we can always fatten him up. Look at his skin, his hair, his eyes, have you ever seen such exquisite features!"

Akleema studied her nails. "A thousand times over, dear husband. It makes me crossed that this little slip has kept you from your home and family for so long."

Merlin flushed with anger. "For your information!" He growled I didn't ask to be here. That brute, you call a husband, kidnapped me! And maybe if you weren't such a judgmental shrew he might be inclined to stay home more often!"

Akleema snatched Merlin by the chin and brought his head close to hers. For a moment her, black depthless, gaze pierced through his, calculating and cold. Then, a sparkle of amusement lit them up and she smiled.

"This one," She said, letting Merlin go. "Has fire. A fine and worthy prize to decorate your harem."

Basil sighed in relief. "Thank you, Akleema."

"You are welcome, dear husband." Akleema smiled. (Come children, lets set up a picnic for your father in the garden.)

(Yes mother Akleema!)

As they left, Merlin turned on Basil. "What was that!" He hissed.

"That was my wife and master of my harem." Basil said.

"I thought you got to say what goes on around there?"

"Yes, but every new concubine has to get her approval before being admitted."

"Oh, what would have happened if I didn't get?"

"I would've made sure you did. Bastian!"

The servant rushed over. "Yes, my prince?"

"Take Merlin to the seraglio and wash the desert from him. I'll be presenting him to my father tonight."

As he left, Merlin shivered, suddenly feeling very scared.

"Come, Merlin, a bath will ease the stress from your bones."

"Okay." He said, allowing Bastian to lead him into the castle.

FYI: A seraglio is the place where the concubine lives in a house or palace.

**For those who read this chapter before I went back and worked out all the kinks, I apologize. I typed it on my iPad and didn't realize how it would work out when I posted it. Also to those who may be confused about some things like Merlin and Bastian's, friendship, or Basil not being surprised about Merlin's power, or the time skips between the events let me explain:**

**1. Merlin and Bastian became such good friends because other then Basil he is the only one Merlin can talk to. He treats him like a person and not one of his master's new possessions. He was given to Merlin as a personal servant the day after he started into the desert a custom for concubines in Namair.**

**2. Basil already knew about Merlin being the dragon lord because he's spied, or had him spied on, for the past year. The fact the Merlin can do that makes him all the more valuable.**

**3. I can't-nor do I like to-write about every passing second that goes on because I believe it takes away from the big moment all the scenes are building up to you. If any are confused about the time line know that Merlin is five days ahead of Arthur.**

**If this story sounds forced or rushed in anyway please don't take it to heart. I'm just trying to get it all out before my steam runs out and I abandon it for something else. Thank you.**

**P.S. For those who are disturbed by Basil's family situation let me remind you there are women to this day who don't mind their husband sleeping with other women. In fact, in ancient times the wife-or more likely wives-would live in the same place as the concubines. I think this is kinda wrong too and will delve into it in later chapter. And Merlin is not the only male concubine Basil owns. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 8**

**This is an continuation from chapter 7**

Merlin's mouth dropped open as the large, gold plated, doors swung open revealing Basil's harem

"By the Gods!" He gasped.

Every corner of the cavernous room was filled with a beautiful man or women, dressed in fine robes and jewelry that showed off their bodies. Upon their entering the concubines stopped what they were doing-dancing, playing music, sowing, reading-to look at them. Or, to be more precise, at Merlin.

"Uh, Bastian, they're looking at me."

The boy put a comforting hand his friend's arm. "Don't worry, Merlin, they wont bite...I think."

Just then a women approached them. She had a great body, with full curves covered in caramel skin, and dark red hair that fell past hips in a waterfall of curls. Forest green eyes looked down at Merlin as if he were a bug that had crawled across her shoe.

(This,) She scoffed.(Is the one who is going to restore the honor of my prince Basil?)

(He's not just yours Ablah. And how dare you treat our new brother like that!)

The speaker was another concubine, a few years younger than Ablah, with blond hair swept up in an intricate braid atop her head and shocking gold eyes that seemed to glow against her coal black skin.

(This urchin is no sibling of mine Nawal!" Ablah snarled. "He is not worthy to be here!)

Nawal scoffed. (Lady Akleema thought he was. Are you questioning the word of the prince's wife?)

Ablah scowled. (I am the prince's favorite. You should watch how you talk to me, or else you will find yourself entertaining the local low lives at the local brothel!)

The other concubines seemed afraid by the threat but Nawal just rolled her eyes. (You shouldn't scowl, Ablah. It'll crack your makeup.)

The harem burst out laughing. Red faced with anger, Ablah stormed out, muttering curses of ill will towards Nawal. After she was gone, Nawal approached Merlin.

"Hello, my name is Nawal."

Merlin took her offered hand and shook it. "I'm Merlin...but Basil will want you to call me Jauhar."

At this Nawal rolled her eyes. "He named me too. It's annoying at first, but over time it grows on you."

The other concubines stepped forward to introduce themselves and Merlin soon found himself surrounded.

"That's enough!" Bastian, thankfully, snapped. "His , majesty wishes to present Jauhar to the king and I must get him ready!"

Reluctantly, the concubines obeyed, clearing a path to the bathing hall.

"By the Gods!" Merlin gasped. "How can one man handle all those lovers?"

"Apparently," Bastian chuckled. "Prince Basil."

Merlin then stripped out of his clothes and stepped into a lake-sized square bath, filled to the brim with hot water. The steam that curled off the surface was scented with sweet oils, causing Merlin to melt against the tiles.

"This beats the barrel I used back home."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Merlin, because from now on you'll be taking a bath at least once a day."

"Is that okay? I mean, we are in a desert and I don't see how using this much water,"-He gestured to the bath-"So often can be a good idea."

"No need to worry," Bastian assured. "Thanks to the Namair spring, we are supplied with an endless amount of water. If it ever runs low the watchers-thoughs who are appointed to observe it-will tell us. Now, close your eyes so I can wash your hair."

Bastian gave Merlin a thorough scrubbing then lead him to the harem's spa, where the attendants pampered him for hours. As day turned to night, and Merlin was enjoying a euphoric foot message, Bastian came back with the outfit he would be wearing to the banquet.

"Um, Bas, where's the rest of that outfit?"

Bastian looked at him confused. "Merlin, this is the whole outfit."

Merlin's eyes went owl wide as he stared from his friend to the outfit. "You-I-I c-can't wear that! I'll be arrested for public nudity!"

"In your country, Merlin, but here this is the latest fashion."

"Then give me the _earliest_ fashion! Something that shows more cloth and less flesh!"

**Depending on the whims of the plot bunny running this story, the next chapter may be Merlin devoted. Updates may be slow because I downloaded Cooking Academy on my iPad and am addicted to playing it. Miracle I was able to finish this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 9**

"I. Look. Like. A. Hooker. All I need is a pimp, a shady corner and I'll be doing twenty tricks by the end of the week!"

Bastian rolled his eyes. "Come now, Merlin, you look great!"

Merlin glared at him then at the harlot glaring back at him from the mirror. His reception outfit consisted of a sapphire blue vest , decorated with red flower petals that scattered around the plunging V neckline and dripped into a crystal rose charm that dangled just above his, bare, navel. It had sleeves but they were made out of white sheer and detached from the vest, bound to his biceps by gold bands. His pants rode low enough to see the hollows of his hip bones. His crotch and rear end were covered by a blue, solid, piece but the legs were made out of the same shear as the sleeves, a slit, that went up to the top of his thigh, showing off large amounts of flesh. It was completed with gold sandals and a gold , sapphire studded, head band that held back his glistening locks.

"Can't you give me something to cover up with?" He begged. "A robe or a nun's habit?"

"Sorry, Merlin. Prince Basil picked out that outfit himself and ordered that you wear it."

Merlin scoffed. "Of course that pervert would pick something this lewd."

"I think you look quite lovely in it."

Merlin turned and glared as the prince strutted into the room. "Jewel tones are definitely your color."

"It's horrible! I can't meet the king, your father, looking like this!"

"So this is much worse than the "Official man servant" uniform Arthur had you wear when-

"Stop!" Merlin burst, clamping his hands over Basil's mouth. "Seriously, how much dirt do you have!"

Basil darted out his tongue and licked Merlin's fingers, causing the boy to dart back in disgust. "Don't fret, my little gem, you look wonderful."

"I don't feel wonderful." Merlin muttered, wiping his fingers on his vest. "Basil, please, don't make me go out looking like this."

Basil took the boy into his arms, brushing away the stray locks that fell into his face. "You. Look. Beautiful, Jauhar. As lovely as the moment I first saw."

"First saw me?" Merlin said in surprise.

"You were gathering water from the town well," Basil began, eyes light and distant as if her were reflecting on a found memory. "The sun, shimmered off your eyes, making them truly look like the sapphires they so closely resembled. Your skin, marred by dirt, but as pure as the new snow that dusted the tops of the trees. 'I must be dead,' I thought 'That has to be an angel.'." He looked down at Merlin, who by now was blushing a bright red. "I saw paradise in your face, Jauhar, heaven in your smile, and absolute bliss in your eyes. Those that don't see that are blind fools."

Merlin gulped

Insert line

Merlin dug his nails into Basil's arm as he placed one tense foot in front of the other. If this hurt the prince, he didn't let it show, whispering soothing words of encouragement to the nervous boy. As they tuned a corner and the banquet room doors came into view, Merlin began to hyper ventilate.

"I can't do this!" He said, attempting to run.

Basil stopped him with a firm arm around his waist. "I've told you, Jauhar, you can and will." When the boy continued to struggle Basil sighed. "Do you want me to carry you in? Like an immature child?"

Merlin stopped. "No." He whimpered.

"Then lets go."

Worrying his bottom lip, Merlin obeyed, heart racing faster with every step. His self consciousness and worries disappeared when they entered the banquet hall and he saw what the other concubines were wearing. Which was close to nothing.

Some wore robes made entirely out of sheer or netting, while others had parts that were cut out to put their breast and buttocks on display. One girl was naked, except for a fine, gold, chain that dripped down from her collar to circle her breast.

"Basil!" The girl's master called. "Why do you have, such a lovely creature, covered up like that?"

"I'm old fashioned like that." Basil said taking a seat at the low table beside a man, who Merlin guessed was his father.

He looked like Basil, except his eyes were brown and his hair and beard were laced with silver. He looked Merlin up and down, interest sparking in his eyes.

"I must say, Basil, you have done an excellent job in finding such a prize."

Merlin, respectfully, bowed his head. "Good evening, your majesty."

Malik lifted the boy's head, examining his face. "Very polite," He observed. "Is he acquainted with royal etiquette?"

"He was the manservant of a crown prince for two years," Basil shrugged. "A royal weakling, really."

"Arthur's not weak!" Merlin snapped.

This caused Basil's fourth elder brother, Layth, to laugh. "Quite the spit fire you got there, Basil!"

His second elder brother, Munahid, wasn't so amused. "The boy should learn to watch his tone when in the company of his superiors. You should really take the whip to him, Basil."

As Merlin shrieked back Munahid's twin, Muqbil, rolled his eyes. "Loosen up, brother, I'm sure the little one shall learn his place."

Merlin scoffed. "Where is the guy you kidnapped me to upstage?"

Basil squeezed Merlin's hip in warning. "Watch the attitude," He whispered. "And to answer your question, Abdul should be here any-"

He was interrupted by a volley of fanfare. "Presenting! His royal highness, eight prince Abdul!"

The doors opened and Merlin's mouth dropped open.

Abdul came in upon a litter of gold, carried by a troop of, struggling, servants. His robes were overly-embroidered and large gems sparkled off his fingers. Three women draped themselves over his body, sheer gowns showing off their bronze, fit bodies.:

"Those, are amazons?" Merlin asked.

Basil nodded. "Stunning creatures, are they not?"

Stunning didn't do the women justice. Each one was entrancingly exotic and had a harden edge to their beauty, making Merlin think of a wolf or a mountain lion. Something lovely as it was deadly. As he gaped, Abdul motioned for the liter to be set down, and he strode up to Merlin.

"You should keep your mouth closed, little one." He said, shutting the young sorcerer's mouth with a finger beneath his chin. "You may catch files."

Luckily, Basil was outraged enough for the both of them. "I gave you no permission to touch my concubine, Abdul!"

Abdul's eyes widened as if in surprise. "Owe so this is the "Northern angel" I've heard so much about? Ha! Dear brother, I'm sad to say that the two years you spent away from our fare kingdom, have been sorely wasted."

Merlin turned red. "Why you gaudy son of a-"

"Jauhar!" Basil snapped. "Hold your tongue."

Merlin did so but continued to glare at Abdul, who just gave him a cocky grin.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't insult my concubine, Abdul."

"I'm sorry, Basil, but-look at him! How can something so thin and pale be the "Mystifying beauty" every ones been raving about? A sick snow rat is a more accurate description!"

"Abdul!" Malik snapped. "Show your brother respect!"

"forgiveness father, forgiveness. I was only playing."

"Oh sure." Basil scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"I have to admit, he is...pretty. But can't hold a candle to my amazons, isn't that right, my pets."

The women moaned in agreement, stretching their bodies in a sinfully provocative way. A couple of people actually fainted.

Basil made a show of studying his nails. "You huntresses are sexy, Abdul. But my Jauhar is amazing."

Abdul scoffed. "What can the little slip do that's so "amazing"?"

Basil grinned. "Magic."

A gasp echoed around the hall.

"My son, are you saying that your gem is a sorcerer?"

"I am, father. In fact, he's a very powerful sorcerer. On our way here he stopped a sand dragon from attacking our camp."

"Surly you jest!" Layth gasped.

"I don't. Ask any of my men and they'll-"

"Lie like the oiled tongued serpents you trained them to be." Abdul finished.

"You dare to insult my honor!" Basil growled.

"I'm just asking for some proof. Let the little one show us some of his "powers"."

"I...can't."

Abdul raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Oh wait! Let me guess. You can't control him well enough that he won't turn on you."

Basil's silent's was his answer.

"Well," Abdul said with a wicked grin. "I think I can fix that."

(Let me go!)

Merlin turned and gasped. Held between two guards was Bastian. One of the servant's captors pulled out a knife and pressed it to his throat.

"Abdul! What is the meaning of this?" Basil demanded.

Abdul smirked. "Just a little leverage brother. I doubt your "sorcerer" will be inclined to turn his magic on us if his friend would be killed before his eyes."

Merlin's eyes widened in horror. "Basil! Stop this!"

Basil sighed and pulled out a key around his neck. "Just do something small," he said unlocking the collar. "I will make sure Bastian doesn't get hurt."

As the collar fell away Merlin felt power rush through his veins, like water let lose from a damn. Eyes blazing gold, he turned to Abdul who recoiled in fear.

"Merlin?"

The boy turned and calmed as he saw the blade so close to Bastian's Adams apple. Giving his friend a reassuring smile, Merlin used his wordless magic to summon two balls of re and blue flame. As everyone watched, amazed, the balls of flame changed into the form of a Camelot and Namairian knight who began to duel each other. Everyone was so entranced with the fight they didn't notice Abdul slinking out of the hall, face red with anger and defeat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 10**

Arthur rolled his eyes as Daniel pulled a bouquet of roses from the folds of his cloak, causing Romeesa and her ladies in waiting to ooh and awe.

"You are very talented Edward," The princess applauded. "Far more so than the royal entertainers."

Daniel-Edward-grinned at the girl and gave her the flowers. "When entertaining a women as lovely as you, how can I not do my best."

Romeesa giggled, using the roses to hide her blush.

"What a flirt." Galahad scoffed. "At this rate he'll be between her legs with in a day."

"If it gets us into the castle, the more power to him." Lancelot muttered.

The Namairians and the "performers" decided to travel together: Romeesa and her party for protection and Arthur and his party for the camels.

"How did stage hands, like you, learn how to fight, like that?" Inquired a Namairian servant.

"We used to be soldiers in our kings army." Leon said nonchalant. "When peace settled over our land we found work in the theater."

The servant looked like he would ask more but was stopped when Romeesa called him from her place beneath the large palm tree.

"We will rest here for the nigh," The princess said. "Then we'll continue on to Namair. I can hardly wait for you to meet my father!"

Arthur smiled. "Me too."

All week the prince has fantasized about killing the man in the worst way, such as cutting his prick off and feeding it to rabbit dog. Then, he'd take-a hopefully un-molested-Merlin, into his arms and tell him all the things he should have told him a long time ago.

His hand curled around the hilt of his sword and his heart ached.

**Insert Line**

Abdul snarled and wiped his foot on a near by wall, ridding the decorated fabric of the squishy, green, mold that had stuck to it.

"You don't care for my home, my prince?"

Abdul looked up as the black cloaked figured detached itself from the shadows of the cave and approached him.

"The filth makes it a little uncomfortable. I don't see why you would choose such a place to live in. "

For a brief second, the figure tensed, then relaxed and gestured to a sitting area lit by a green glass lantern.

"I really don't have a choice, my prince." They said as Abdul sat down. "Since my existence is supposed to be a secret and all."

"I don't believe that will be necessary anymore," Abdul said. "Apparently my father isn't as adverse to magic as your ruler was."

The figured cocked their head. "What do you mean?"

Abdul'a face turned dark with jealousy. "Basil," he spat. "Brought home a sorcerer from the north and my father is enamored with him!"

"What does this sorcerer look like?" asked the figure. "Perhaps I know him."

"Nothing special," Abdul shrugged. "Just a boy, no older than twenty, with moon colored skin, midnight shaded hair, and eyes like a thousand-Hey! Why do you laugh?"

"Forgive me, my prince," the figure giggled. "But the way you describe this sorcerer make me think that yo think...highly of him."

Abdul shifted in his seat. "He is lovely," He admitted. "And has an air of innocents that just begs to be defiled...do you think you could "pursued" him to my side?"

"No." The figure said. "Wrangling in your amazons was draining, if I tried to do the same with this sorcerer it may kill me."

At this the amazons looked up from their place in the corners, eyes flat and lifeless.

"He is powerful," Abdul mused. "Took control of a sand dragon, according to Basil."

The room suddenly fell cold, the lamp shooting angry sparks into the air.

"His name. What is his name!" Demanded the figure demanded.

Abdul shrieked back. "Jauhar! B-but I think that's not his real name, something with an M, Marten, Marlin."

"Merlin!" The figure hissed.

"You know him?"

"Enough to know that he'll ruin our plans if we don't get rid of him soon!"

Abdul frowned at this, for he'd hoped to make the boy his concubine when he became king. "I'll have it done."

"Make sure you do. Now, leave."

"But-"

With a flick of the wrist the plotting prince and his concubines disappeared from the cave.

"Merlin," Morgana snarled. "You will not ruin me this time!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 11**

"No, no, Merlin! It's step, step, twist, kick. Not kick, step, twist, step, kick."

"What's the point!" Merlin sighed exasperated, plopping to the floor. "I can't even walk right so there's no way in hell I can learn to dance!"

Nawal sighed and seat next to her friend. "Don't be so down on yourself. You just need to work harder."

Merlin scoffed and threw away his dancing fan, the prop skidding across the floor before hitting a potted plant. "Even if I could dance, I wouldn't do this one. It's way too...sexy! O can't do sexy."

"Prince Basil doesn't think so," Bastian said. "That's why he wants you to learn it so bad."

"And that is why I don't." Merlin growled. "I can't dance like this in front of another person much less that pervert!"

Nawal tapped a finger to her lip, in thought. "Then how about you imagine dancing for someone you have...affections for."

"Affections?" Merlin wondered.

Bastian grinned. "You know, someone you have the hotts for."

Merlin instantly thought of Arthur and his cheeks filled with red. "Th-that's a thousand times worst!"

Nawal shrugged. "There's no harm in trying."

"Yeah Merlin, go for it."

Reluctantly, the boy got up and retrieved the fan. As Nawal motioned for the music to start again, Merlin closed his eyes and imagined himself in a room with Arthur. The boy lazed in his thrown, sipping a cup of wine, and gazing at Merlin with a cocky glint. Taking a deep, shuttering, breath Merlin started his dance, moving his left foot forward with a slight bump of his hip and a twist.

The pretended Arthur smiled and motioned for him to continue. Merlin did so, bringing the fan into play by sweeping it across his body and twirling it over his head. The boy dipped and swayed around the room, Arthur following him with lust filled eyes. With each step Merlin grew braver, and boulder, slithering his body in a way that had the prince panting.

"Merlin, I-"

Merlin's fantasy came to a crashing stop as his foot slipped on a puddle of liquid, sending him falling to the floor.

"Whoops! I sorry."

Merlin looked up, and glared, as he saw Ablah, grinning down at him with a cup. His glare grew darker as he realized that the juice, that dripped from the rim, was the same as the one that stained the floor and Merlin's clothes.

"Ablah!" Nawal growled. "That was fowl, even for you!"

The concubines eyes went wide with, mock, innocent. (What do you mean, Nawal? I tripped and spilt my drink.) "Jauhar should've been paying attention and not being a-how you say?-total ditz."

Nawal leapt forward, intending to punch the women in her smirking face, but was restrained by Merlin and Bastian.

(I forgive, Ablah. Please, careful not to do again.)

Ablah smirked at the boy's broken Namairian. (Why of course, Jauhar.)

When she'd left Bastian spat a veil curse. "Are you okay, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. "I've had worst, but I can't say the same for my clothes. What is this stuff?"

"Honey berry juice," Nawal scowled. "Come, if we don't wash this off soon it'll dye your skin pink."

"I can go myself," Merlin said leaving "See you guys at dinner."

(That Ablah is a total bitch.) Bastian said.

(You're just a realizing that?) Nawal scoffed. (I swear, after all she has done, you think his highness would get rid of her!)

(Prince Basil's a sucker for a pretty face,)Bastian sighed. (All Ablah has to do is batt her eyelashes and he's putty in her hands.)

(Ain't that the truth.)

Insert line

"And I thought the ladies of Camelot were bad." Merlin muttered, slipping off his sticky shirt. The worst things one of the fluffed up human poodles had done to was pinch him when they bushed past, jealous of his closeness to Arthur.

The young sorcerer's annoyance and worries blew away as he slipped into the warm water of the bath. Bathing had become Merlin's favorite activity, not just for the good feeling that came from being clean, but for the soothing effect the water seemed to have on him. Bastian even dare to say that he was addicted, catching Merlin taking three, sometimes six, baths a day. In fact, as the water caressed his skin like a thousand soothing hands, Merlin was almost happy that Ablah had thrown the honey juice.

"I love this place." He sighed heavenly, eyes drifting closed.

"Glad that you are finally coming around, Jauhar."

Eyes snapped open and Merlin gasped. "Basil!"

The desert prince smirked and laughed when Merlin scrambled for a towel. "Don't fret, my little gem, I'm just hear to leave you some clothes." He dropped the clothes over a nearby vanity.

"Oh," Merlin said relaxing. "Why, thank yo-What are you doing!"

"Undressing," Basil said, taking off his shirt. "I've just finished training and am sweating more than a sinner in church."

As he said this, a bead of sweat rolled down from his neck, bounced off his abs and disappeared into the waist band of his pants. Merlin licked his lips, then gasped when Basil made to unbuckle his pants.

"Wait! Don't-" He was too late.

With the sound of cloth hitting the floor Basil stood, gloriously, sinfully, deliciously, naked, his body hard and glistening with sweat. The most impressive aspect of his physique was his...sword.

_"That thing puts horses to shame!" _He thought.

Smirking, Basil stepped into the water and waded towards Merlin, who stared at him, too stunned to move. By the time he snapped out of it it was too late, and Basil had pulled him tight to his body.

"I'm sorry for what Ablah did to you." He said. "She has problems with getting along with the new concubines."

Merlin scoffed. "Soul sucking harpies have problems, that women is plain psychotic! Did you know she put an iron nail in my sandwich? A nail! If Bastian hadn't bumped me and caused me to drop it I would've spent my next birthday wishing for my two front teeth!"

Basil laughed, the sound vibrating through Merlin's body. "It isn't funny!" He glared. "That bitch is out to kill me!"

"Don't worry," Basil soothed, stroking his hair. "If she tries something like this again I'll handle it."

"You better." Merlin muttered. It was then that he realized how close they were. He could practically feel his pulse! "Um, I'm all clean now so I'm going to go."

Basil answered this by pulling him closer. "You still feel sticky, especailly here."

Merlin gasped as a hand danced across his chest, a finger rubbing against a dark pink nipple. "Basil!"

The prince reached over and grabbed a rag, lathering it up with a bar of soap.

"Your skin has become softer, Jauhar," he remarked, sliding the rag over his body. "Lustrous, like a pearl."

"Um, thank you." Merlin blushed, letting out a gasp as the cloth brushed close to his sleeping cock. "Basl!"

The prince grinned and moved to the boy's rear, hands palming the full globes. "Nice, very nice, you've plumped up well, Jauhar."

"You say that as if you want to eat me." Merlin said with a nervous laugh. It died as a chocked gag when he felt Basil harden against his leg.

"I do want to eat you, Jauhar," He purred. "But not in the way you are thinking."

"Basil, don't-" He was silenced with a hard kiss, the rag being exchanged for hot, calloused, hands.

Just like that night in the tent all Merlin could do was moan and let out weak protest as Basil did as he wished. Soon the boy found himself sat upon the marble rim of the tub, Basil pushing himself between his legs.

"Basil, what are you do-Ahhhh!"

Basil gifted Merlin's, hardened, cock with a few licks before engulfing it whole, suckling strongly.

"Basil!" Merlin moaned fingers tangling in the dark locks. To pull him away or press him harder to his crotch.

He chose the latter when the prince hummed, sending vibrations up and down his aching length. Merlin didn't last long in the molten heat and spilled his essence into Basil's waiting mouth. Slowly, he fell onto his back, body twitching as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

"That was beautiful, Jauhar." Basil said, kissing Merlin's brow. "I wish you could have seen yourself."

Merlin shook his head. "Don't-" He stopped as he realized they were no longer alone. "Bastian!"

Bastian, respectfully, looked away as Merlin scrambled out from beneath Basil and grabbed a towel. "Forgive me, your majesty, but princess Romeesa has returned."

"My little Rome!" Basil gasped, his eyes lighting up.

"Who's Romeesa?" Merlin asked.

"My first child, from Akleema." He explained. "Gods! I bet she's blossomed into such a beautiful flower. Well don't just stand there, Jauhar, get dressed! You can't meet my daughter in a towel."

"You want me to meet her?"

"Why of course! She'll adore you, she adores all beautiful things."

This fic ain't rated M for show.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 12**

As Arthur stood before the outer gates of Namair he felt like he was standing on the edge of a large cliff or the opening to a shadowed forest. There was fear, fear of the unknown world that lay behind the walls, but also, urgency.

"Merlin's behind those walls," He muttered. "For four weeks he has walked its streets, breathed its air, and eaten it's food."

"And warmed its monarchs bed." His mind added.

Arthur closed his eyes against the images that assaulted. Images of the man servant stretched out on silk sheafs, panting as Basil pleasures him or he pleasures him.

At his side, Elyan, cleared his throat. "Your mask, my princes."

Daniel had convinced Romeesa that it was bad luck to show their faces to their employer-her father-before the performance.

"I hope Sahar doesn't recognize our voices." Galahad said, dawning his mask.

Arthur was hoping the contrary. He wanted Basil to recognize him so he could fight him and pay him back for all the atrocity he might have done to Merlin, to stain his sword red with his-

Murderous thoughts came to a stop by a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Arthur!" Gwen hissed. "Keep it together!" The girl had sensed the prince's rage and knew it would get them killed before they could rescue her friend.

"Thanks, Gwen," He said, then to the rest of the party: "Just keep quite and let Daniel do the talking."

They all nodded in agreement. When they were done with their disguise they rejoined Romeesa and her group and started into the city. The people became excited at the appearance of the princess but wet were filled with fear and suspicion at the sight of her masked escorts.

"Stay cool," Gwaine whispered. "Don't let them see you sweat."

That was easier said then done. Already, Arthur's collar was soaked with sweat, his grip growing tighter around the reins. The camel, sensing its riders unease, groaned and swung its head.

Lancelot put a hand on Arthur's shoulders, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We're almost there, I can see the castle from here."

A few snippets of eternity later, the rescuers were "safetly behind the castle walls.

(Mother! Father!) Romeesa squealed, leaping off her camel and into the arms of her parents.

(My darling Romeesa! How I'be missed you!) Akleema said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Basil embraced his wife and daughter. (The sun shines brighter now that you are home, little Rome.)

(ROME! ROME!) Sadar squeaked, feathers flashing pinked and gold as he landed on Romeesa's shoulder.

(Romeesa, who are those people and where are your guards?) Akleema asked.

The mood darkened.

(They're dead,) Romeesa sniffed. (Killed, by a desert nightmare.)

(WHAT!) Basil roared.(How is that possible? they were the best knights in Namair!)

(I don't know father, when the nightmare appeared, it was like they lost their strength. We would have been dead if not for Edward's troop.)

At the mention of his "name" Edward stepped forward and lowered in a deep bow. (Good day your majesty.)

(You know Namairian?) Asked Basil.

Daniel smiled beneath his mask. (Well How else could I perform in your beautiful country if I didn't know how to speak the language?)

(Did you truly rescue our daughter?) Akleema asked.

(Well we couldn't just walk away. And in truth your daughter saved us, as well, by allowing my troop and I to travel with her after out camels failed a week into our journey.)

(What snake tongued rat would sell you sickly creatures?)

(A man named Herrick, back in Sea Have.)

There was a flash of something in Basil's eyes, but before Daniel could tell what it was, it was gone.

(I thank you for saving my daughter, Edward, and offer you, and your, troop to stay in my wing of the castle.)

(Thank you, your majesty.) Daniel said.

(Father, where is your new concubine?) Romeesa asked.

(Oh, He's right here, little Rome.)

Basil motioned for someone to step forward, and when they did Arthur's mouth dropped to the ground.

The angel, that stood at Basil's side, looked like Merlin but with some titanic improvements. His ebony locks fell in a waterfall of curls down is back, held back by a band of silver and blue onyx. His skin was still pale as ever but now seemed to blow, with no marks or blemishes. A robe of tight, light blue, satin showed off his body, that as now full and lithe.

"Jauhar," Basil beamed. "This is my daughter,Romeesa. Romeesa, this is my concubine, Jauhar."

The words caused, shocked, questioning stairs to be thrown Arthur's way.

"Oh crap.". He muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter ** **13**

"Um, Romeesa?"

"Yes, Bunny?"

"Why do you like trussing me up like a birthday present?"

"Because it makes me happy!" The princess sang. "And you look so cute in ribbons."

"Of corse," Merlin sighed, blowing a strand of pink fabric put of his eyes. His head was heavy with them, bows, ribbons, and berets of every color.

After her arival, three days ago, Romeesa had decided Merlin would be her personal playmate. The decision was both a blessing, for it kept Merlin away form Basil's lecherous advances, and a curse, for "playtime" with Romeesa meant him being dressed up like a doll.

"Oh, Bunny!You look so adorable!" Romeesa gushed.

"If the Gods love me, they'd kill me now." He groaned under his breath. "Romeesa, don't you think you're a little too old to be playing with ribbons and frills?"

"Oh Bunny," The girl chuckled. "You're never too old for ribbons!"

Merlin pressed his face into his hands and groaned.

"Romeesa, that's enough." Akleema told her daughter.

Pouting, Romeesa put down the ribbons and stood. "I'm going to see what Edward is doing."

"Thank you," Merlin sighed, "I think between your daughter and your husband, I won't survive the month."

"I know Romeesa may be a little overbearing but," she grinned. "You may like the way Basil "plays"."

Merlin blushed at the innuendo.

"How...are you okay with me?"

Akleema cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how can you be okay with the man you marry trying to get into my pants?"

"Because it is the I've been raised," Akleema shrugged. "It's my culture."

"So you're saying you have no qualms about Basil chasing after young men and women?"

Akleema smiled. "Well, I would be lying if said I didn't get jealous once in a while, but I'm his wife, the women, he chose out of all the others, to share his life with. And it was not because of my beauty, but because he saw something in me that just...clicked."

"I wonder if Arthur thinks that way?" Merlin said, then blushed when he realized he'd said it out loud.

"Arthur was the prince you used to serve?"

"Yes," Merlin sighed.

"Do you love him?"

He hesitated, then nodded.

Akleema sighed. "It is best that you forget about him."

Merlin let out a humorless laugh. "And what, love Basil? A man, whose heart already belongs to another."

"Jauhar, I'm Basil's wife and he loves me, but that doesn't mean he can love only me."

"But that's how love works!" Protested Merlin. "You're supposed to give your heart to one person and one person only."

"Maybe for your people, but here we believe that the heart is a large organ that can take in many people."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Arthur is here too!" Morgana shrieked.

Her servant gulped, trembling at the sight of her ragging power. "Sh-shall I have him dealt with, my lady?"

"Of course! Rip out his entrails and...on second thought, leave him alone."

"But my lady! Won't leaving the princes alive endanger your plans?"

"Don't worry, he won't be alive for long." She said with a smirk. "After all, why eviscerate someone when a certain, arrogant, desert prince will be more than happy to do it for me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter ** **14**

Sadar chirped in pleasure as a plate of sweet bread and ruby berries was set upon his perch, the aroma causing saliva to drip from his beak.

"Eat up, Sadar," Bastian said. "You deserve a treat."

The bird squawked in thanks, his feathers flashing a brilliant silver with blue swirls. Bastian stroked the bird's head then went off to complete his chores. Sadar chirped again then dove into his meal, sago ring every bite.

As he was nibbling on a berry, he noticed movement I. The court yard bellow. Curious, he hopped over to the window and opened it. The sun hung low over the horizon, casting the two figures in shadows. Words were exchange and the largest, of the two, handed the smaller a vial filled with sparkly green liquid.

(Make sure you put it all in his drink.) The largest figure whispered. (If you don't, it'll-)

(I know, I know,) Interrupted the other. (Geez, you act as of I haven't done this before.)

(I'm not that stupid.)

The larger figure pulled the smaller into a tight embrace, cowled heads pressed together. Sadar had been around humans enough to know what they were doing. After a few minutes, the figures departed and went their separate ways, the smaller disappearing into the harem.

Sadar was filled with unease. Taking another bite of sweet bread, he flew off to tell his master what he'd just seen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arthur couldn't take it anymore. For a whole week he'd watched Merlin, observing the young man from the shadows like some creepy stalker or hungry wolf. Thankfully, Leon and the others didn't want to turn back upon learning the true nature of Merlin's captivity but they had banned Arthur from even trying to speak with him.

"We can't risk our cover being blow," Galahad had explained. "This deep in the enemies hold, I doubt we'd be able to get out alive."

They might as well told a starving man not to take a bite out of a magnificent banquet set before him or a thirsting man not to dip into a cool spring! Even if it meant death, Arthur had to talk to Merlin. To hold him. To feel him. And now was the perfect time.

The boy was alone, in the garden, lounging on a chase set near a bed of roses, that seemed to wilt in jealousy at his beauty. The setting sun cast rays of dark gold upon his face and hair, making him seem like a young God, his sapphire gazed fill with conflict and thought.

Shaking with his nerves, Arthur stepped Fromm the shadows and approached the heart stopping angel that had replaced his clumsy man servant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morgana let a wicked smile slip across her face as she ladled the last of the potion into the jugs, a servant capping it with a wax seal.

"Now," She said. "You all know what to do, right?"

"Of course we do, my lady." said a servant. "You've been planning this for many moons."

"Right, and if any of you mess this up I'll curse you to suffer seven eternities in each of the seven levels of hell!"

The servants recoiled, terrified of the sorceress's power and wrath.

"We will fail you, my lady." One servant assured. "We are not that stupid."

Morgana scoffed. "I beg to differ."

Sorry for the late update and please don't rag on the shortness of this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 15**

"The heart can hold more than one person?" Merlin didn't want to believe it. Surly, an emotion as profound as love, could only be shared between two people. Besides, he didn't even like Basil. "The bastard kidnapped me for God's sakes!"

'But has it been so bad?' A mental voice piped. 'I mean, he's been nothing but nice to you and has treated you like a prince! Way better than Arthur has.'

"But Arthur doesn't try to rape me every four seconds." Merlin argued.

'He has also shown you no respect, what so ever, and Basil never actually raped you.'

"But he-" Merlin cut off as he remembered what the dessert prince had done to him. Heat flared into his cheeks as he remembered the feel of the man's hands on his skin, the heat of his mouth on his cock. "W-would Arthur...do that to me?"

The sorcerer imagined the blonde doing as Basil did, throwing him upon a bed, stripping the clothes from his body, running his hands over his skin as his mouth devoured him.

"Oh!" He gasped as an ache sprung up between his legs. To distract himself, Merlin took a large swig of wine, the liquid making a slight burn down his throat. Seeing the position of the sun he stood and made to leave but paused. One of Edward's troop players had stepped from the shadows and stared at him through the dark slit of his mask.

Merlin was filled with unease, reminded of the day Basil took him, dressed in a snarling demon masked. This wasn't a demon mask, painted blue with a gold sun on the right side and a silver moon on the other, but it still freaked Merlin out.

"Um, hello?"

The masked man didn't return the greeting, just continued to stare at him; breath rasping past the mouth slit. It was then that Merlin realized how alone he was in the garden and unease began to turn into fear. Fear became full blown terror as the masked man started to approach him, forcing Merlin to retreat till his back was pressed against the trunk of an orange tree.

"No!" He cried, as the stranger gripped his arms, pressing his face to his. Merlin tried to cast a spell, but thanks to the choker, nothing happened. So he opted for a move Newel had taught him: a hard knee to the groin.

As his attacker fell to the ground, clutching his groin, Merlin dashed for the entrance, mouth opening to scream for the guards.

"Merlin! Wait!"

Merlin froze, the voice echoing through his memory and matching with the one he had, for so long, longed to hear.

"Arthur?"

The prince staggered to his knees and tore off the mask, smiling as the boy's eyes went wide. "H-hi, Merlin."

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, throwing himself into his arms. Arthur yelped and Merlin gasped. "Oh my Gods! Arthur, I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay," Arthur grimaced, hobbling over to a bench. "I would've done the same thing."

"Oh, Arthur, how did you get here?"

Arthur took the boy in his arms, pulling, his shocked face closer. "I'll explain later, but now..."

Merlin gasped as his lips were covered by his, hands going up to grip his shoulders. Arthur plunged his tongue past his teeth, moaning as he tasted the boy, tangy from the wine he'd consumed.

"I missed you," He gasped pulling away. "I love you."

Merlin's eyes went wide. "What?"

Arthur smiled. "I love you, Merlin. Till the day I'm put in the ground, I'm going to love you with every fiber of my being."

Tears found themselves in Merlin's eyes and he embraced the royal in a hug. "I love you too, Arthur! I'm going to love you, even after I die."

And like that, it was like a gate was flung open, allowing the two boy's feelings to flow. Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's once again, this time gentler, slower, wanting to savor every press and lick.

Soon, Merlin found himself laid upon the bench, Arthur tugging at the gold ties that held his vest closed.

"Not so hard! You'll rip it."

Arthur smiled and pulled softer. "These clothes do look nice on you. Who ever picked them for you had good taste."

"Why thank you, your majesty."

Both boys froze.

Basil stood before them, arms crossed over his chest, a dozen Namairian soldiers behind, holding members of Arthur's group.

"Merlin!" Lancelot called.

"Lance?" Merlin gasped. "Y-you're alive!"

"Not for long." Basil snarled, motioning to some soldiers. They leapt forward and seized Arthur, dragging him away from Merlin.

"No! Arth-"

Basil grabbed the boy and captured him in a hard kiss.

"This," He snarled, squeezing his ass. "Is mine! I don't like dogs, touching what is mine!"

Arthur spat at him, the glob landing on the man's shoe. "He isn't yours you bastard!He loves me!"

Basil raised a brow at this. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Merlin snapped. "I love him, and if you hurt him, I'll-"

"Do what? Remember, Gem, as long as this collar's biting into your flesh you're as magical as that blond weakling!"

At this Arthur stopped struggling. "Magic?"

Merlin's eyes were filled with horror and Basil gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh, right. You didn't tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Basil, don't-"

"Now, Jauhar," He interrupted. "If he "loves" you, as you say, then he shouldn't mind at all."

"Mind what? What is he talking about, Merlin?"

By this time Merlin was crying, body shaking with the force of his sobs."Basil, please! Just, let them go, let them go and I'll do what ever you want."

He yelped as Basil gave his arms a painful squeeze.

"You will, Jauhar, but first I think the little prince should know what you are."

"No!"

"What are you talking about Sarah!" Demanded Arthur.

Basil grinned at the prince, holding the sobbing boy closer. "Your little lover is a sorcerer."

"You lie!"

"I tell the truth! Just ask your healer, cleaning wench, and peasant knight. They've known for the past two years."

Eyes went to the three, who looked away with guilt in their eyes.

"Look at him, Arthur, look at your "servant" and see the truth in those, beautiful, sapphire eyes."

Basil forced Merlin's head up, meeting his watery gaze with Arthur's

"Merlin...is this true?"

Merlin wanted to lie, to scream that he was as normal as Arthur was, but found that he couldn't.

"I was going to tell you."

Arthur's eyes was filled with shock than with icy hate. "You lying whore!"

"Arthur!" Lancelot gasp.

"Your majesty-"

"No!" Arthur snapped, silencing them. "I trusted you! And you betray me like this!"

"I had no choice!" Merlin pleaded. "I was born with it, Arthur, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Merlin searched, desperately, for some understanding but found none in the prince's gaze.

"My father was right."

Those four words done him in. Merlin's heart broke and his soul shattered into a million pieces, cutting him up on the inside.

Basil noticed the change and was filled with concern. "Jauhar? Are you okay?"

"I-I can't breathe." Merlin wheezed, clutching his chest that suddenly started bursting with pain.

Gwen let out a shriek as the boy began convulsing, eyes rolling back and foam collecting at the corners of his mouth. At this sight Arthur's hate and spite disappeared and he tore from his captor's hold to fly to the boy's side.

"Merlin! What's wrong?"

Merlin turned towards the voice, mouth opening but only raspy gasp coming out.

'I love you.' He thought. Then his world went black


	16. Chapter 16

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 16 **

Arthur stared down at the boy, laying so still, in his arms. The last of the convulsions had closed his eyes, delicately curled lashes casting spiky shadows on the tops of his cheeks, and closed his mouth so only a slip of space was showing. In all, Merlin looked like he was sleeping, exhausted from a days worth of chores or the completion of some crazy adventure they had.

'Adventures that would have been failures with out his magic.' Arthur realized. Along with the revelation came the words he had said to the boys moments before. Words, that seemed to have been covered with acid and thorns, when compared to the sweet declarations of love he had made.

"Let me go!" Gaius growled, struggling in his guards hold. "Damn it, let me help him"

At the desperation in the elder's voice, the guards let him go, watching as he checked the fallen boy with trembling hands and tear slicked eyes.

"He's alive!" He declared, voice bursting with relief. "It's weak, but I can feel a pulse."

Gwen collapsed to the ground, sobbing "Thank the Gods!" over and over again. Arthur let out a breath, that had been burning a hole in his lungs, and held Merlin tighter.

"Gaius, can you make a cure for this poison?" Though he may be breathing now, Arthur knew that he wouldn't be for long if they didn't get a cure in him.

"Of course, your majesty, just as soon as I-"

"There's no cure."

Arthur turned to the prince, who surprisingly, had tears rolling down his cheeks. "What do you mean?"

Basil closed his eyes, the reality of the situation too much to face. "The poison that has struck low him is the venom of a desert nightmare, there is no cure."

"That's impossible!" Lancelot gasped. "How could your people live in the desert with those, those, monster, for centuries and not creat a anti-venom?"

"We've tried," Basil explained. "But the components of the venom change with each new generation, making the cure made to fight the previous one absolute."

"S-so you're saying, Merlin is going to die?"

The prince's silents answered Gwen's question.

As she wailed, Arthur picked up Merlin's cup, finger running around the bowl to collecting the, fine black powder that stuck to it.

"How did this get in here?" He asked, voice hallow and dead. The fact that he was going to lose Merlin had sucked all the life out of him.

"She brought it here!"

Akleema stormed into the garden, Bastian and Newel in toe, dragging a struggling Ablah by her hair.

"This harlot," She hissed. "Is the one who has murdered our Jauhar!"

(You have no proof!) Ablah spart, earning a hard slap to the face, curtesy of Newel.

Ignoring the women's pathetic sobs, Akleema turned to her husband and pulled out a vial from her robes.

"I caught her pouring this into my afternoon drink."

Basil examined the green liquid, sparkling at the bottom of the bottle, then set a blazing gaze upon Ablah.

(You, killed my Jauhar and tried to do the same to my wife?)

Ablah whimpered at the rage crackling in her prince's tone.

(My prince, I-)

Bastian kicked the women in the stomach, anger blinding him to her gender.

"Your majesty, there was only half of the venom left in the vial, she didn't put all of it in Merlin's drink."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

Basil pressed a hand to his brow. "It means we have a few hours, not minutes, to say goodbye."

Arthur closed his eyes. "There is truly no hope?"

"No, there is-"

"THE GEM! THE GEM!" Sadar squawked, landing on Basil's shoulder.

"What is that bird talking about?" Asked Elyan.

Basil's eyes lit up. "The Gem of Namair."

Did I ever tell you that I love cliffhangers? Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 17**

"Merlin would you like more tea?...Merlin? Are you listening?"

"What? Oh! S-sorry, Kitsune."

The young sorcerer had been so taken by his surroundings, that he had completely forgotten about his host. The room was just so...different, from what he was used to. Instead of cold stone, walls made out of paper and light wood surrounded him, scrolls with strange symbols and statues of pure marble and jade decorating the room. A straw mat, trimmed with red silk, insulated the floor on which he sat, before a table that was parallel with his waist. One of the walls had been drawn away to give a view of a porch and a garden, made of tall green reeds, a flat paving stone path, and a small pound with red and gold cat-fish-like fish.

The weirdest thing by far was Merlin's host, a man who wore a red and blue fox mask and a green robe with large belled sleeves and gold embroidery. Merlin wore the same, except his robe was white with blue cornflowers on the sleeves.

"Your questions cry out to be asked, my young friend." Kitsune said, refilling his handleless tea cup with the sweet green liquid. "I suggest you oblige them, before they break my good china."

"Right," Merlin sighed. "Kitsune...am I dead?"

Kitsune smiled behind his mask. "No, my young friend, you are not dead."

"Then where am I? 'Cause it doesn't feel like I'm dreaming and I've never seen a room like this in Basil's palace."

At the mention of the desert prince's name, the moments before he'd passed out came rushing back.

"Arthur!" He groaned, clutching at his chest. As he bowed over Kitsune was at his side, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder and a cup of tea to his lips.

"Drink." He ordered. "Or else your heartbreak will take you away from here."

"Where is here?" Merlin asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Between the worlds of the living and dead," Kitsune explained. "When you fell, I pulled your spirit here to protect you."

"From what?"

Kitsune shuddered. "From things that are too wretched and vile to be spoken aloud. But rest your heart, you are far from their reach in here. Now, finish your tea."

When he was done, Merlin felt a thousand times better. "Why did you do that? A-and who are you?"

"A sorcerer, like yourself, and as such, it is my duty to look out for you."

"Why?"

"Because...I ignored this duty once and ended up loosing the two people I deeply cared for."

"Oh. Kitsune, am I going to be here forever?"

The man shook his head. "Just until your friends heal your physical body."

"My physical body?"

"Yes, you see, the concubine known as Ablah spiked your wine with a deadly poison, but-"

"That bitch! I told Basil that she was out to kill me!" Merlin blushed as he realized what he'd said. "Sorry."

"It is alright. The poison Ablah gave you would have caused you to perish within minute after consumption, but luckily she only used half-the other half she meant to use to poison prince Basil's wife-thus giving your friends enough time to find a cure for you."

"Is Akleema okay?" Kitsune nodded. "And what exactly is this cure?"

"A powerful stone deep within the Namair springs."

"Oh...And, what if they can't get this stone in time?"

Kitsune waved a hand, causing two smokey portals to appear before them. One showed a flowering field filled with people dressed in white, with looks of peace on their face. The other showed a women, sitting in a chair knitting, the blanket falling over the swell of her rounded stomach

"Personally," Kitsune said, taking a sip of tea. "I would take the reincarnation rout. Life is just too fun to be only lived once."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Arthur never expected Namair, a land constantly hit by the sun's glaring rays, to be cold. But as he stood in the catacombs beneath the castle, the cold air trying to slip beneath his furred cloak, he was "foundly" reminded of the winter camping trip when he was eight in which his horse had thrown him into a lake.

"Keep on your toes," Basil said. "The path to the gem is riddled with traps of the most horrid sorts, and I might not be able to lead us around all of them."

Galahad scoffed. "After all we've been through, a walk through a booby trapped maze will be like a stroll through the gardens."

Lancelot and Elyan didn't think so.

"Gwen, please, go wait up in the infirmary with Giaus and Merlin," Elyan begged.

"The Gods know what's down there," Lance added. "You could get hurt."

Gwen rolled her eyes at the two. "I don't care if the devil himself is down there, I'm going!"

Just then a Namairian soldier stumbled into the cavern.

(We're under attack!) He gasped.

(By who?) Basil asked.

(Desert Nightmares! A pack of them, numbering in the thousands, are heading right towards the city!)

Basil turned back to Arthur and his group. "I must go, desert nightmares are attacking and as a prince I am bound to help defend it."

"B-but who will lead us through the maze?" Arthur demanded. "I thought you said that only royals know the way."

"I will lead you," Akleema said, stepping into the cavern. She had ditched her flowing robes for a long sleeve shirt, black tunic, and leather pants and boots. A whip, with a metal barb on the end, was coiled at her waist.

(Are you sure, my love?) Basil asked.

Akleema nodded. (This soldier doesn't exaggerate those monster's numbers, my husband) She turned to Arthur. "Our forces wont be able to hold them back for long. The sand dragon is their natural enemy, and if what my husband says is true, Jauhar will be able to summon a whole army of them."

Arthur didn't know if Merlin could do such a thing, but he was willing to agree to anything to save him.

Sorry for the late update. Also, I am totally cool with fan art being made about my story, just please send me a link so I can see them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 18**

"There, there now, I'm almost done."

Though the Namairian child didn't understand him he recognized the soothing tone in his voice and willed himself still as Gaius drew another stitch. The healer had to applaud the boys bravery in the face of his injury: A gash that went from ankle to hip on his left leg; received from when he had fallen through a window in oder to escape a desert nightmare that was ravaging his home.

Only a few of the horrid creatures had made it past the walls, but were enough to keep Gaius, and the rest of the Namairan heelers, busy with wounded citizens. As he finished his stiching Bastian ran up to him.

"Gaius," He gasped. "Merlin is having another seizure!"

Handing off his patient to the care of a nurse Gaius navigated through the crowded hall to where his charge lay. It broke the man's heart to see the boy he had taken care of jerk and convulse upon the pallet.

"Hold him down, make sure his head is the three helpers did so Gaius turned away, pressing a hand to his face. Right now he felt like a failure. He had promised Hunith he'd protect Merlin and now the boy lay atop death's door step. "Arthur, please hurry!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Look out!"

If the warning had come a second later Arthur would have been a human pancake, crushed beneath a large weight that had dropped from the-cavern-like ceiling.

"Thank you, Nawal,"

The concubine smiled and hurried back to lady Akleema's side.

"We're close," the royal said. "The entrance to the gem's chamber is right down this hall."

"Thank the Gods!" Lance sighed. "I've had it up to here with all these traps."

"Same here," Galahad said, finger a lock of hair that had been scorched by a flame thrower.

"Don't let your guard down just yet,northern warriors. The things that guard the gem are creatures plucked from the darkest nightmares." Akleema warned.

"Of course," Arthur muttered. High above the ceiling shook with the force of a distant explosion.

"How long can Basil keep those monsters at bay?" Gwaine wondered.

"Not long," Nawal admitted.

At this Arthur was hit with a stab of worry and guilt.

'If I hadn't treated Merlin like that,' He thought. 'We wouldn't be in this mess.'

As if hearing the thought Gwen put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will save him." She said.

"I know...but-"

(Hurry up you idiots!)

The shout caused them all to freeze.

(That traitorous rat!) Akleema hissed, hurrying down the hall. Arthur and the others followed. They soon came upon the entrance to a large cavern where a small army of men shuffled along the walls and floor as if searching for something.

The only ones not working was a richly dressed Namairian man, three blank eyed women, and...Morgana! At the sight of his sister Arthur's heart dropped into his stomach

"What is taking so long, Abdul?" She demanded, agitation clear in her voice.

Abdul gulped. "I-I-It sh-should be here somewhere,"

"I know!" Morgana snapped. "But where? Remember, my potion can only last so long."

"I'll find it," Abdul assured. "I promise you, before this day is done you shall have the gem.

"I better, or else you shall know the full exstent of my wrath!" Morgana growled.

Color draining from his face, Abdul turned back to his men. (Hurry it up damn you!)

"What the hell is Morgana doing here?" Gwen whispered.

Elyan shrugged. "What ever evil sorceresses do in a dessert kingdom?"

Gwaine whacked him upside the head. "This is no time for jokes!"

"She's after the gem!" Akleema realized. "That festering pile of filth I called brother in law is leading her to it!"

"And I bet it was her who set those nightmares on the city as a distraction." Percival said.

"We can't let her get it," Arthur said. "That gem is Merlin' only hope."

"And our countries most precious treasure." Nawal added.

But as they spoke one of Abdul's men stumbled upon them. Daniel noticed the man and silenced him with a throwing dagger to the heart, but his death cry alerted the others to their presence.

"Akleema!" Abdul gasped.

Akleema pulled the whip from her waist and gave it a loud crack. "Abdul! In the name of our ancestors I shall make sure that tonight you dine in the lowest level hell!"

Abdul gulped but Morgana scoffed.

"Put that away little princess, before you hurt yourself."

Akleema flushed red and would have charged the sorceress if not for Nawal's and Percival's restraining hands.

"Step aside, Morana." Arthur ordered. "I have no time for your games."

Morgana scoffed and waved him away. "Leave now Arthur and I shall let you return to that bastard you call father, just to warn him what is coming for him."

Arthur drew his sword. "I'm getting that gem, Morgana."

Morgana's eyes narrowed in a glare and dark energy crackled around her hands. "I wonder, what face Uther will make when he finds your mangled corpse upon his door step!"

Arthur scowled and raised his sword. "Bring it on, you evil bitch of the forrest!"

Sorry for the late update. Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**Unfortunately the Characters of Merlin are not mine but the adventure they go on(and a certain arrogant but sexy desert princes) Is. Review and enjoy.**

**P.S. This isn't set in any definitive timeline(season) but Arthur's still a prince, Gwen's father is dead, but her brothers is with her and a knight( too lazy to make up how that happened) and she and Lancelot know about Merlin's power and Morgana is evil. FYI: (words that are like this mean the person is speaking Namairian)**

**Chapter 19**

Basil let out a string of curses as he kicked the clay pot his soldiers had brought him; causing it to fall over and spill the purple slime-like liquid all over the floor. In the distance, a dessert nightmare let out a savage call.

(How many of these are there?) He growled.

(We have found twelve so far, my prince, placed around the city.)

Basil cursed again.

The purple slime mimicked the hormones a female nightmare secreted when she was in heat. A table spoon of the stuff could draw a horde of at least twelve male nightmares from miles , sending them into a mating frenzy. And now twelve pots of it were in Namair.

(Get rid of them,) Basil ordered. (Get our best riders to take them as far away as they can.)

(Yes, my prince!)

As the soldiers left Basil turned to the building's balcony, looking out over his home. Night had fallen, illuminated by savaged fires that roared around the city. The wind carried to him the cries of his people, their fear and sorrow wrenching at his heart.

Reaching into his pocket Basil pulled out a square of crimson cloth and pressed it to his face. The smell of hay, sweat, and cornflowers wafted off the cloth.

"Jauhar," Basil moaned. "My beautiful little gem!"

He stopped as his fingers came upon a rough patch in the cloth. His heartbroke as he saw the camolte dragon in gold thread. His vision became blured and his cheeks wet.

"My Jauhar."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Duck! I'm going to aim for your head!"

Arthur obeyed the whispered command just in time, a staff cutting the space where his head had just been.

"side step to the left!"

He did, dodging a thrust meant for his kidneys.

"Why are you helping?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to fight you!" The amazon said, swinging her staff for another head hit.

"Then why are you fighting me!" Arthur demanded.

"Duck again!" The amazon warned. "I'm fighting you because that sorceress has control of me!"

"Then how are you able to talk like this?" Arthur asked, using his sword to parry another thrust.

"She was able to get my body but not my mind." The amazon explained.

"Does the same go for the other two?" He asked, gesturing to the other amazons who were currently fighting Galahad and Gwaine.

The amazon shook her head. "They weren't as strong."

"If that's true then do you know why Morgana wants the gem?"

"Yes. Apparently it makes people like her-"

They were interrupted by a blast energy that sent them crashing into a wall.

"Less talking Arthur!" Morgana hissed. "And Abdul, if you don't find that gate in the next five seconds you're ash!"

"Gate?"

"The entrance to the gem's cavern," Akleema explained helping Arthur to his feet. "The ruin that opens it is hidden somewhere in this cavern."

"Where?"

"Um, I-I think it's near those rocks." she explained, pointing to a large grouping of stones in a shadowed part of the cavern.

"Then lets go. Percival! Elyan! Give us some cover!"

"Yes your majesty!" The two knights chimed cutting through the opponents that stood in there way.

When they got to the boulders Akleema pushed away some rock to reveal a square depression. She pulled a medallion from her neck and pressed it into the depression. Light shot out and raced along the floor, cutting past opponents and splashing onto a far wall, running up the cracks to create a large door.

(That gem is mine!) Abdul raored, running for it.

Akleema pulled out her whip and wrapped it around her brother and law yanking him away. Abdul reared back and tried to slap her but Akleema dodged and socked him in the stomach. The fell back onto the ground, scrabbling at eachother like animals. In thier stuggles the madelion was pulled out of the depression and the wall began to lower.

"No!" Morgana cried. She pushed away her oponents with a magic blast and ran towards the thinning opening, almost making it when Gwen tackled her to the ground.

"Arthur, go!" She said, punching her former mistress in the face.

"But, Akleem-"

"Go on ahead!" She said. "Keep your mind clear and your heart pure and the gem will be yours!"

"I hope your right," He muttered. Gripping his sword he charged for the gate, never taking his eyes of the opening as he weaved around his opponets.

"That! Gem! Is! MINE!" Morgana threw Gwen off of her and tossed a dark curse towards her foster brother.

Arthur droped to his knees, sliding beneath the curse and the wall just as it closed with an ominous thud. Unlike the other cavern this one was cold and dark, lit by only a few black lanterns placed miles apart along the jagged walls.

A cold sweat broke over Arthur's skin and his heart began to race with a sudden fear.

"It's okay, Arthur," He muttered. "Like Akleema said: keep your mind clear and your heart pure and the gem will be yours."

"You know, talking to yourself is a bad habbit."

Arthur spun around, eyes going wide and sword falling from slacked fingers as a figure stepped from the darkness.

"M-M-Merlin?"

I. Am. So. SORRY! This bad case of writers block hit me the frick out of no where and made me literary alergic for the past month. I'm just now starting to get over it-as seen by my poor writing-and am doing my best to update all of my stories. Please forgive and review.


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hey I'm sorry for the late update again but I was very busy with applying to college and-

Arthur: BULL SHIT!

Me: I-I beg your pardon?

Merlin: We all know you were wasting your time drooling over Naruto yaoi and looking up material for your book!

Me: Well I'm going to be an author, and I have to work hard to make sure it's good. It's really important.

Lancelot: *pouting* So we're not important?

Gwen: *Comforting Lance* We were here first Leda, you said yourself that this was your favorite fan fic you ever wrote!

Me: Well, it is, but-

Percival: Then why do you keep us dangling over cliffhangers for months at a time?

Elyan: By the way that's very annoying.

Me: Well it's to keep the reader interested and hyped for the next chapter.

Galahad: It also makes them want to hunt you down and strangle you while you sleep.

Me: I can't spend my every waking hour writing! I do have a life!

Gwain: *scoffs* You call crocheting while you watch the Nostalgia critic a life?

Me: I heard that! And for your information my readers love me. One even sent me a letter*opens letter*: Dear Leda star. I love your fic and writing style. But if you leave us on another cliff hanger for a whole month I will hunt you down and strangle you while you-Oh that's not important! The point is I try my best to update as soon as I can.

Basil: Is that what you told Will, Jack, Jeremy, Dimitri, Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee?

Me: H-how do you know about them?

Merlin: We met them in group.

Me: What group?

Arthur: The FFABTAHWA.

Me: The what?

Gaius: Fan Fictions Abandon By Their Ass Hole Writers Anonymous. We come together every thursday to talk about the trauma of being incomplete and eat stale rock hard chocolate chip cookies and under sweetened cool aid.

Gwen: Hey! My cookies are not rock hard! And Leda, we have come to a decision to ban you from writing any other fiction in order to spare some poor character from your cruelty.

Me: WHAT!? Y-you can't do that to me!

Merlin: Oh yes we can! We just have to finish signing this contract and your abandoning days are over!  
*He congers up a pen and is about to sign*

Me: Wait!*Looks at me*W-what if I promise to finish a fic before I post it?

Akleema: And finish our story in four chapters or less?

Me: *I sigh* Yes.  
*They get into a huddle and talk while I chew my nails to bits*

All: Agreed.

Me: Thank you. Now, by now you all know what belongs to me and what doesn't so let's get on with the chapter!  
-

Chapter 20

Merlin let out a yelp as something cold wrapped around his wrist and began pulling at him.  
"Kitsune!"  
The foxed masked man appeared beside the young sorcerer and freed him from the dark tentacle.  
"I warned you, Merlin," He said. "Stay close to me."  
Merlin nodded and walked close to the man, trying his best not to look at his surroundings. Or the lack there of. Currently he was walking along a path of white light that cut through an endless void of darkness. It was cold, echoing with screams of pain and terror, and deformed hands and tentacles would waver at the edge of the path, waiting to grab Merlin if he strayed too close.  
It was dangerous but how could He turn away when his friend's life hanged in the balance?

_With a flick of his wist the images of Merlin's choices were swept away, Kitsune taking a calm sip of tea.  
"Don't be so distressed," He said over the rim of his cup. "There is a chance that Arthur will succeed."  
When his love's name was mentioned it filled Merlin with alarm.  
"Arthur, w-where is he? Is he okay!"  
"Calm down," Kitsune said. "We can't have you getting upset."  
"And as for Arthur I can't tell you where he is."  
"Why not?"  
"The place where he is, is shrouded in powerful magic," He shrugged. "Protected by beings I can not hope to combat. But I can show you your other friends, if you like." Kitsune added when he saw panic in the young warlock's eyes.  
Merlin nodded and Kitsune summoned a large image framed by fog.  
"Oh my God!" He gasped as he beheld the veritable war playing out before him and the one leading it. "Morgana! B-but I thought she was dead!"  
"My, my," Kitsune tsked. "I have not seen the soul puppet technique in ages."  
Merlin turned to look at him. "The what technique?"  
Kitsune waved his hand and the image zoomed in on one of the combatants.  
"That's one of Abdul's amazons!" Merlin gasped.  
"And that is the soul puppet technique." Kitsune said pointing to a line of wavering crystallized mist that leading from the back of the amazon's neck to Morgana's palm. "Those poor girls are no better than puppets on that girl's strings."  
'Puppets that make the Camelot elite look like untrained fools .' Melin added. Wincing as one of he amazons sent a round house kick into Percival's jaw.  
"Is there any way the spell can be broken?"  
"Yes, but it has to be by the one who cast it or..."  
"Or?" Merlin prompted."  
For a minute Kitsune appeared to be fighting something before he said: "Or by someone like us breaking the thread."  
"WHAT!"  
Kitsune smacked a his masked forehead. "Damn that "you must always answer a question truthfully rule"! Merlin-where are you going!"  
"Going to help my friends," Merlin said jumping to his feet. "As you said I'm the only one who can break that strand."  
"But-"  
"No buts! They need me, and if you think for one second that I'm going to sit here and do nothing you're insane!"_

And that's how they ended up here. That one sentence was enough to convince Kitsune and not because the author was too lazy to-(A/N: One more word and I'll make Rebecca Black into a character)-Any how Merlin and Kitsune were now on the path of souls, a bridge that connected Kitsune's world and the world of the living and the dead.  
The fox-faced man had assured Merlin that they were heading towards the world of the living.  
"We're almost there," Kitsune said. "Just a few more-What the devil is that?"  
The screams and wails that had filled the air stopped and instead were replaced by a strange crackling sound, like the breaking of stale bread. Merlin looked behind him and gasped. At first he thought that the path behind them was just disappearing, fading into the ever ending darkness around them.  
"Merlin, run!" Kitsune ordered, thrusting the young sorcerer in front of him.  
Merlin needed no further encouragement, flying down the path as the crackling noise grew louder. A few minutes into his run he took a second to glance over his shoulder to see how far he was to the disintegration of the bridge. What he saw made him let out a scream that shook the very marrow of his bones.  
The bridge wasn't disintegrating, it was being eaten!  
The creatures devouring the path were no more than floating balls of fur with a Y shaped opening in the front that revealed rows of sharp teeth(ten points to whoever guesses what monsters theses are!)that cut through the path of light like butter.  
Just as Merlin noticed them the monsters noticed him, working faster at the task of devouring the path.  
"Keep moving!" Kitsune order, his usually calm voice replaced with fear.  
"What are those things?!"  
"Creatures that should not be on this path, now run faster!"  
No problem there. Merlin was moving so fast he was practically flying! He didn't know how long they ran-for all his frenzied mind knew it could have been hours!-but at some point Kitsune stopped him with a grab to his shoulder.  
"What are you doing!? Those things are right behind us!"  
"Oh I wouldn't worry so much about my babies child, they're a mercy compared to what I have planed for you."  
Standing in the path before them stood e figure dressed in robes similar to Kitsune. But where Kitsune's were white the stranger's were black, with red embroidery that looked like the splattering of blood. The most terrifying thing about it was the wolf mask it wore to hide it's face, the beast caught in a hungry sneer with empty white yellow eyes.  
Merlin gulped. "K-Kitsune, w-w-who is that?"  
"Someone I thought I had destroyed long ago." The man growled.  
At this the stranger laughed, the sound low and threatening. "Foolish little fox!" It hissed. "Did you really think you could destroy someone such as I? That your pathetic pallor tricks could beat my power."  
"That power is not yours!" Kitsune spat. "You're nothing but a bottom feeding leech and a disgrace to our order!"  
Merlin had a feeling the stranger rolled their eyes. "That club of senile old fools existing in the first place was a disgrace, you should be thankful that I did away with them. Now, give me the boy and I'll only pet my pet's eat two of your limbs...maybe one if I feel good after I finish devouring the little sorcerer's soul."  
Merlin shrunk back against Kitsune, waiting to hide from those cold yellow eyes that stared at him as if he were a hot meal!  
'Merlin, can you hear me?'  
It took him a few minutes to realize that the new voice in his head was Kitsune's.  
'Y-yes,' Merlin thought. 'How are you doing this?'  
'Never mind that, do you still have the coin I gave you?'  
Merlin nodded, his hand reaching into his robe's pocket to give the gold coin, with a strange square hole in the center, a squeeze.  
'Good, the door to your world is not too far ahead when you get there give the coin to the key keeper and go through the door with out looking back. Do you understand?'  
'Yes, but what about him?' Merlin asked nodding over to the terrifying stranger.  
'I'll hold him off for as long as I can.' Kitsune said. 'you just get to the door as fast as you can.'  
'But how am I supposed to get past-"Ah!"  
Merlin found himself plucked off the path and flung into the air, his mind catching up with the action just as he landed on the path a few feet behind the stranger.  
He let out a scream as the stranger turned and lunged for him only to be stopped by Kitsune, who had a strange orange glow surrounding him.  
"GO MERLIN!" He roared punching the stranger in the face. At the sight of their master being attacked the strange creatures stopped eating the path and flew to his aid.  
Body thrumming with adrenaline Merlin leapt to his feet and ran, tears running down his eyes the shouts of pain behind him.  
'I'll never forget you Kitsune, never.' He promised. When the sounds of fighting became a low rumble in the back ground he came upon the end of the path and the key keeper.  
Though he was the complete opposite of what he'd imagine.  
Instead of a tall and imposing figure Merlin was confronted by a short man with a back as straight as a question mark and was so old he couldn't tell his facial features from his bags and wrinkles.  
"My, my, what brings you here young wizardling?" The man asked, his voice sounding faint and raspy.  
Merlin dug into his pocket and held out the coin. "I need to get into the world of the living." He said, his words coming out in a gasp.  
The old man raised a brow-or jiggled the forehead skin on the left side of his face-and tutted. "Now shame on you, a nice looking soul, like yourself, stealing a coin to go and joint the world of the living."  
"I'm not dead!" Merlin argued. "Well, at least not yet, and I need to get back to the world of the living so I can help my friends!"  
The key keeper tapped his lips with a boney finger. "Hmmm, you do have the feeling of someone who isn't quite dead yet, but then again you souls are so crafty now a days."  
Behind them there came a loud boom followed by that dreadful crackling noise.  
"Please!" Merlin begged. "I'm not dead yet but if you don't let me through I will be!"  
The key keeper thought for a few moments-making Merlin want to tear his hair out!-before nodding.  
"Alright, give me the coin."  
Merlin practically slammed the currency into the man's hand, jumping when he heard a familiar laugh.  
"Please hurry up!"  
"Don't rush me!" The key keeper glared. Putting the coin into a pouch at his waist he reached into the folds of his, shabby, grey robes and felt around. "Now where is that darn key?"  
Meanwhile Merlin could see the wolf-masked stranger was blaring down the path in the distance, a whole army of those floating balls of teeth behind him.  
"Here it is!" The key keeper said, pulling out a long silver key. "You're in luck, one wrong draw at last night's poker game and I would've lost it to Loki."  
"As interesting as that sounds sir can you please be so kind as to open the door before I get my soul eaten by the wolf-masked lunatic coming down the way!"  
"Alright, alright, I'm getting to it. Souls today, no respect at all!" He scoffed, reaching back into his robes and pulling out a square lantern that emitted a soft blue glow.  
If Merlin wasn't about to piss himself in fear he would've wondered where the man had been keeping such a big lantern.  
"You're mine sorcerer!" The wolf-masked stranger yelled with a wild cackle.  
"Key keeper, I'm ready whenever you are."  
The keeper huffed and raised the lantern, moving it in a cross pattern as he chanted a spell. Merlin couldn't understand the words but he almost fell over at the power he felt in them, the wolf-masked stranger stopping in his flight as well.  
Suddenly, the darkness before him began to change, becoming thicker and forming into a shape, colors leaching into the darkness. When the keeper stopped a large red door now stood at the end of the path, covered with paintings of plants and animals so detailed Merlin thought for a second that they were real.  
Walking up to the door the key keeper stuck the key into the lock-which was the mouth of a snarling gold dragon-and turned, causing the doors to swing out with a loud creak.  
Merlin gasped and threw up an arm to protect his eyes from the bright white light that blared out from the open door.  
"Good luck son," the key keeper said with a pat to his shoulder. "God's know you're gonna need it."  
"Thank you." Merlin said. Still covering his eyes he began to walk towards the door.  
"NO! You can't escape me!" The wolf-masked stranger shrieked lunging for the boy.  
But before he could get to him the key keeper blocked his way.  
"Sorry sonny," The old man said with a gapped tooth smile. "Only one person per coin."  
The wolf-masked man let out an enraged cry but didn't make a move to attack the man. He was strong but not strong enough to beat a cosmic. Well, at least not yet.  
All he could do was watch as Merlin walked into the blinding light, the doors closing behind him with a heavy thud.  
'Hold on Arthur, I'm coming.

"You're not Merlin."  
Sure the person standing before him looked exactly like his man servant even had the same small imperfections like, the light scar his left eye where he'd been hit with a bucket. But the gleam Arthur saw in his eyes was completely alien and unfamiliar to him.  
The fake Merlin smiled. "Well, well, it looks like you aren't as dumb as we thought."  
"Who's we? And why are you here?" Arthur demanded, holding his sword at the ready.  
"As and answer to your first question "we" is me and my two fellow guardians," the fake answered. "And I am here to lead you to your first challenge."  
Arthur's face screwed up in confusion. "Challenge?"  
"Yes, challenge. You really didn't think that we were just going to give you the jewel of Namair, did you?"  
"W-well yes."  
At this the fake slapped a hand to his forehead. "On second thought, maybe you are as dumb as we thought, dumber even."  
"Excuse me but considering that fact that your kingdom is going to be destroyed unless I get it I thought you'd be more corporative!" Arthur said, face reddened by the insult.  
The fake Merlin cocked his head to the left. "What kingdom?"  
This time Arthur slapped his brow, the hit given a little more kick courtesy of the metal gauntlet he wore.  
"Namair, the city of the sands that rest miles above...wherever we are." Arthur explained, massaging his soar brow.  
The fake looked confused for a few seconds before his face lightened in recognition. "Oh, sorry, you mean the city Muhammad built!"  
"Yes! It's under attack by a whole army of dessert nightmares and I need the jewel to save it!"  
"Ugh, dessert nightmares,"-the fake shivered in disgust-"Nasty little pest. Of course you can have the jewel-"  
Arthur sighed in relief. "Thank you so-"  
"After you've finished the challenges."  
"WHAT!"  
The fake Merlin winced and rubbed at his ears. "Watch the pipes, buddy."  
"B-but why?"  
"Well we can't give the jewel to just anybody, you must be worthy and the only way to prove that is for you to go through the challenges."  
"But Namair-"  
The fake held up the a hand. "Don't get me wrong princeling, we love Muhammad and his people but we can't give you the jewel unless you beat the challenges." He shrugged. "Besides, how can it help you? You do know that it only has the power to heal, right?"  
"I do," Arthur said through gritted teeth. "That's why I need it, it's the only thing that can cure my poisoned...friend."  
Again the fake Merlin looked confused. "Wait, I thought you said you needed it to save Namair, what does curing your friend have to do with it?"  
Revisiting the urge to slap his brow again Arthur explained: "My friend is no ordinary human. He's a sorcerer with the power to control dragons. When he's healed he can call forth a whole horde of dragons to defeat the nightmares and save the city!"  
The fake let out a whistle. "Control dragons you say? He must be very powerful. And sand dragon's are the only things who can beat those over sized bugs."  
"So you'll give me the jewel?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank-"  
"After you've finished the challenges."  
"OH COME ON!"  
The fake Merlin shrugged. "Rules are rules, princeling."  
"But I don't have time to go through the challenges!" Arthur snarled. "Merlin could die any second!"  
"Don't worry," the fake said. "There are only three challenges and if it is meant to be you'll breeze through them like a stroll through the castle garden."  
Arthur's shoulders slumped. "There's no way around it?"  
"None, unless you try to take it by force in which case-" He pointed at a rock near Arthur's boot and shot it with a beam of red energy, causing the stone to disintegrate into nothing all in the span of a second. "I would have to end your life with extreme prejudice."  
On the inside Arthur gulped, shaking at the power the fake so casually displayed. But on the outside he hardened his features and stood tall.  
"Let's get started."  
The fake smiled. "I really hope you don't die, princeling, the world is in short supply of bravery like yours."

**I. Am. Sorry. All joking aside I truly apologize to all those who have followed and liked this story and have been dying for me to update. As said in the little conversation I had with the cast at the beginning of the chapter I have had a lot of things going on in my life such as applying to college (where I plan to go for my bachelors in teaching), writing my own book (of which I can show you guys the first chapter if you want), and just enjoying the time I have with my family. Also I stopped writing because I had started to hate it. I wrote hundreds of drafts for this chapter and was disgusted with each and every one of them. I was even thinking about throwing in the towel and just give you guys a half assed summary of what happens next but that wouldn't have been fair for those of you who have enjoyed the story thus far. So rather than force out some crap that even a first grader can top I took a break and am now going to finish this story. I would also like to take this chance to announce that I am putting my How to rescue your Dragon and Crimson feather fan fictions up for adoption. I apologize to those who like those story but I just don't know where to take them and would much rather see what ideas you have for them. I am still working on the spirit of the sea, the sequel to love beneath the red moon, and my transformers one shots but they will take a long time to update since I am going to wait till they are completely done before I post them as I am going to do with all my future stories. Thank you all for your reviews and favorites and please enjoy my fics.  
Yours truly, Leda Star**


End file.
